


The Last Peverell

by SugarPhantom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Found Family, Like 70 chapters worth of burn, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Master of Death (Harry Potter), Mild Blood, Mild Language, Multi, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Romance, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPhantom/pseuds/SugarPhantom
Summary: Being the Master of Death made life difficult, especially when you need to save all of magical Europe from inbreeding its way to extinction. At least Death was enjoying watching his Master attempt this over and over again. Harry didn't find it nearly as entertaining. Well, tenth times the charm right?
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, Marauders & Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had happened again. Wizarding Europe had destroyed itself, for the ninth time in a row. The air was crisp, the leaves were a beautiful red as autumn set in as they fluttered around the sidewalks. Harriet Potter sat slumped on a park bench, her dark hair short and disheveled, sticking up in the all the wrong places. There was a clear splatter of blood on her pale blue blouse, her breathing coming out in short labored huffs. She had spent her entire life trying to save the wizarding world from itself and it had still amounted to nothing, again.

Muggles passed by without even a glance in her direction. Notice-me-not charms had their perks and Harriet was enjoying every second of it because she knew He was coming to talk to her and she honestly didn’t feel like putting up with her partner. At twenty-five she shouldn’t have fought through two different wars, only to be brought into a third one. And, she hated dealing with Him…

Especially when she was slowly bleeding out. 

He was going to be very…disappointed, again. 

Asshole. 

Regardless, she felt a presence next to her, she forced her eyes open and saw the hooded deity she most dreaded meeting today, Death.

“You didn’t stop it from happening,” Death’s voice echoed ominously, at least that’s what Harriet assumed he was going for. His voice was more grating than eerie to her at this point. Nine lives spent dealing with Death tended to do that to a person.

“Not like you helped. I saved everyone I could, but multiple megalomaniac Dark Lords within less than fifty years of each other really ruined any chance of repopulating,” she ground out through clenched teeth. She was nearly positive that one, if not multiple, of her organs was shutting down.

“I thought you would have gotten it right this time. This was your ninth attempt at saving your magical world,” he replied, either not picking up on her sarcasm or he was just choosing to ignore her.

Ninth time going through the same life, making small changes here and there to make the best outcome possible for the future, trying to preserve the wizarding race. It was proving impossible. There just wasn’t enough time. “You know, there’s a saying that if you do the same thing over and over and expect a different result, you’re insane. I’m beginning to believe that they’re right.”

There was a sigh from the deity next to her. He was just as tired of this as she was. There were only so many times that he could send her back into the past in hopes of keeping magic in Europe alive. Harriet was just born too late into this mess for anything to come out of it. This had proven it. No matter what she changed, no one would take the words of a child all that seriously and by the time she was old enough, wizarding Europe would be too far inbred to stop their imminent destruction.

“I really thought that you had it this time. The laws you had set in motion should have worked.”

She groaned, feeling the stab wound in her side throb. She wasn’t going to live much longer. “There just isn’t enough time. If the laws had been passed forty years earlier yes, but there just aren’t enough magically strong enough individuals to repopulate the gifts that were lost.”

Death turns to her, his soulless eyes boring into hers and for a moment Harriet swears she sees something akin to excitement in them. 

“Time…you need more time.”

“Yes, I’ve been saying that for the past three rewinds. You always said that there was nothing you could do about it. None of my ancestors met your qualifications for my soul or some other rubbish gibberish,” she replied, but before she could get another word out she began to cough, a bit of blood came out. 

Ah, her lung must have been punctured. 

“There is one that I can think of, but she was…damaged… greatly before her death. I could give you her body, but there could be complications.”

“Like what?” She asked with a wheeze, her lung beginning to drown her.

“Oh, you’ll see. You, my dear, dear, Master, are out of time,” he replied before Harriet felt her soul leave her body for the ninth time.

~*~

When Harriet came to some kind of consciousness she was in a grey space, floating through the ether. Nothingness surrounded her at all sides. She waited a moment for Death to come back and explain himself. He didn’t disappoint as he materialized in front her.

His hood was still pulled up and his traditional scythe was in his hand. Death, as always, was a walking cliché. “Care to explain where,” she motioned to the nothingness around them by waving her arms in a rather exaggerated manner, “this is.”

Death chuckled, causing the hair on the back her neck to stand on end. She hadn’t heard him laugh before. What idea had she given him?

Jeez, she needed to stop influencing him. Death had been so quiet when she had first met him and now he liked teasing her, the bastard. 

Death swung an arm out gesturing to the nothingness. “This is the slowly decaying mindscape of your new vessel. She was one of the potential Masters of Death that never fulfilled their destiny. She was captured by a group of purebloods that ran a magical child dueling ring. Death Eaters killed her in a raid when she was fourteen. She was a vicious fighter, but she hadn’t lost all of her humanity, she was perfect, but there was nothing I could do to save her.”

Harriet was supposed to take over this girl’s life? This was one of the sickest things that Death had asked of her. “How am I supposed to step into this girl’s life?” There were so many things that Harriet wouldn’t know about her. Someone would figure out that there was something wrong with her. She’d end up in the mental ward in St. Mungo’s.

There were too many holes in this plan. When was this girl even born? How was she going even survive the post attack? Would she be left in the carnage of the injured and dying? Would this just be a painful waste of a trip back in time?

“You see, that’s why I brought you here. This is the space where humans tend to see their lives pass before their eyes. You will be stepping into this girl’s mind while she vacates.”

“Wait a minute-”

He began to wave his hands, “Pay attention.”

Suddenly, there was gravity pressing against her, with nothing underneath her. She caught of glimpse of Death’s mouth. The shit-head was grinning. 

Harriet fell into the nothingness with a scream.

~*~

It was like watching a movie, seeing pieces of a past that wasn’t your own. The vessel’s name was Jasmine, she was born in Austria, she was the last of the main branch of the Peverell line. Her father, Matthew, had moved from England to Austria when he was child with her grandparents to throw off Grindelwald. He had hunted down and murdered the majority of the Peverell family and they decided to hide right under the mad man’s nose in his home country of Austria. 

It had worked, and the family survived, for a time. 

Jasmine remembered the stories that her father would tell her at night, the way he met her mother and about his research.

Jasmine’s father had fallen in love and married a young witch named Elizabeth Brunner. They’d met while he was researching squibs and her future squib aunt, Anna, had agreed to an interview. Anna had been bit by a werewolf when she was young and even though she didn’t have active magic, she was still magical enough to survive the bite and transform monthly.

It had been love at first sight and they married shortly after, and three years later Jasmine was born. Harriet watched her grow up in a loving household for the first eight years of life, until her parents died in a rather gruesome car crash. Jasmine always knew it was a staged accident. Her father had always told her that his research was experimental and tended to make people angry. He was attempting to prove that magical purity was poisoning the wizarding world and by looking at the squibs and muggleborns he could prove that no magic was stolen and having children with muggles didn’t destroy magic but brought out the rarest of magical gifts. He had warned her that powerful purebloods didn’t like it. So, he gave her his research, hidden in a family locket she was never to take off, and she never did.

And, when people searched and nearly destroyed the house during their funeral, Jasmine had never been happier to have the locket around her neck and away from prying eyes.

After that, she was sent to live with her aunt, who despite her monthly affliction loved her niece very much, but their happiness only lasted a year before she was murdered for being a werewolf by purebloods that would soon become her dueling patrons.

It had been a quiet night. The full moon was in three days, so Jasmine was getting the house ready for her aunt to stay in the basement while she rampaged around in her feral furry fury. That’s when she saw the lights of wands in the distance and she quickly packed everything she could find into the locket around her neck. She called for her aunt, but she was too weak to move quickly, and the wizards were on top of them before they could get to the car.

The lead wizard killed her aunt with a single killing curse.

Jasmine screamed, but nothing changed, her aunt was dead, and the wizards turned their attention onto her. They gave her a single glance before the one in charge told her, in English, “grab a bag and pack your things. You have five minutes.”

Harriet watched as the young girl rushed up the stairs and put her clothing into the backpack that she took to school and some books her mother left for her. Anything truly important was in her necklace.

The scene jumped, jarring Harriet, but she was put into a different bedroom, one that was rather opulent. Jasmine was crying her heart out. Information flooded Harriet’s mind as she realized that this was the day after they’d taken her. She had woken up in a strange house, the door locked. It wasn’t long before her abductors came into the room. One man and one woman. They were tall and imposing, primely dressed in wine red robes, not a hair out of place on either of their heads.

Jasmine was plastered against the far wall, trying to keep as much distance between them and her as possible. “Why am I here? Where am I?” She cried, wiping away stray tears her English a near garbled mess under her Austrian accent.

“Stop your crying, child. As of today, you are a ward to the house of Chester. You are going to be trained to win in battle or die trying,” the woman snapped, her wand out in an instant. Jasmine cringed and hunched in on her herself, waiting for the attack. The man put a hand on the woman’s wrist, lowing her wand.

“Now, Mary, don’t attack her yet. We can’t damage our goods. This girl will be strong, but we can’t break her. Not like the last one.”

Jasmine didn’t know what those words meant in that moment, but she learned quickly. 

Images flashed before Harriet’s eyes watching as Jasmine trained to fight with the Chesters. She watched as Jasmine’s left eyes was permanently damaged by one of Arnold’s stray curses and the way they “fixed” it by burning a rune near it. She watched as Jasmine fought against other young witches and wizards in the same predicament as her. Watched as she fought her way up the ranks, maiming, injuring and nearly killing various other participants.

Years passed, and nothing changed. Until a ministry woman showed up in disguise during one of the tournament weekends at the Chester’s manor. She had cornered Jasmine while she was waiting to fight. Occasionally, certain patrons would talk to the advanced fighters, so they could place better bets. It also showed that the patrons had total control of their fighters, since they didn’t run. They’d excepted their fate. 

The young woman introduced herself as Amelia Bones. She promised she’d help and Jasmine didn’t dare hope that someone had finally found them. All the kids were going to get out this never-ending hell. The woman told her that within the next few days someone would be coming to arrest the patrons.

Amelia’s aid didn’t come fast enough, because Voldemort raided the Manor first, killing everyone inside.

Harriet saw this vicious girl kill various Death Eaters and quite a few patrons while they weren’t paying attention. Many of the advanced fighters were being used as human shields against the Death Eaters.

Two bright green lights raced towards her and then Harriet was back to the nothingness, expect this time, Jasmine was in front of her. They looked surprisingly similar in appearance, Jasmine had the same dark hair, though hers was significantly longer, her face shape was similar, her eyes were different, a bright blue, but she was young, about fourteen and it was sad to see she died so young. It seemed that Death had a certain type when he picked a chosen master. 

“So, your Death’s chosen?” She asked, a slight Austrian accent peppered her words, a smirk on her face.

“Apparently, do you mind me taking over from here?”

“As long as you save the kids in the manor. They’re in the lower cellar. Death owes me for letting you take over. Consider saving the lives of my friends repayment for taking my body. Remember this for me, Harriet,” she begged her blue eyes wide and pleading.

“I will, don’t worry,” Harriet replied as she attempted to move forward to embrace the girl in front of her, but she stepped backwards.

“Hold my memories tight, you’re Jasmine Peverell. Now, wake up.”

Harri-no- Jasmine fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine learns when and where she is...

It hurt to breath.

Never a good sign.

Jasmine had never quite felt so tired in any of her nine lives. Her magical core was drained, and she had no idea where she was or what had happened after she had been hit with the curse, but she heard voices in the room with her. A weak hand went to her neck and a wave or relief washes over her when she feels the necklace her father gave her still resting there even after all of the fighting.

She hoped the people around her weren't the Chesters. She remembered watching them die, but her mind could have been playing tricks on her. Entering the body of a supposed to be dead girl could distort her perception of reality.

Though, as her mind caught up with her, she realized that the raid had indeed happened and the room didn't smell like the manor that had been her prison for last five years. It smelled like bleach. A hospital?

Bloody hell. She hated hospitals.

Death had a lot to answer for. This "vessel" was beyond damaged, she was nearly dead, had been dead. Merlin only knew what was physically wrong with this body. She was somewhat hesitant to test it out.

She forced eyes to open, but only one was functioning properly. That was going to take some getting used to. "Oh, she's awake!" A female voice comes from her left and Jasmine can sense the person coming in closer and she rubbed the rune next to her eye as it activated. So, that's what it did, she knew it had meant sight when she watched it get burned on in that rush of memories, but to actually feel its use...she hadn't realized that it truly created artificial sight.

Fascinating.

She could almost see the people in the room with her as phantom shapes in her vision. This would be helpful in fights to come.

The woman came closer followed by a second set of footsteps, another woman if her sight was right. They both came into view a few moments later, both were middle aged, with a few greying strands in their hair. The woman on the left was dressed as a matron, in white robes from head to toe, only her greying blonde hair tied tightly into a bun gave the woman any color, she had to be a nurse.

When she saw the woman on the right her breath caught. She now knew what era she was in at least.

Jasmine recognized the woman as, Euphemia Potter, her soul's future grandmother. She was dressed in official robes, ones that she knew the DMLE wore. She had never known much about her grandmother, no matter what life she lived, Sirius and Remus never spoke about her or her grandfather. Their death had been a blow on the Marauders and they never really spoke of them in her presence, but she had seen pictures of them in her family's manor.

Death was getting a fucking ear full when she got her hands on him.

"Dear, do you know who you are?" The nurse asked as she waved her wand over Jasmine's body for a full scan. It tingled and made her twitch as the magic coursed through her body.

"I'm Jasmine Peverell," she rasped, her Austria accent thick, slurring the English words together. She suddenly realized how dry her throat was. How long had she been here? A cup of water appeared on the bedside table next to her. She quickly picked it up and took a sip of water. Relief never felt quite so good.

Euphemia gasped, and Jasmine's good eye moved towards her. "You're a Peverell? I thought that the Peverell line had ended with the murder of Matthew and his wife Elizabeth years ago."

Jasmine let out a dry, mirthless chuckle that turned into coughs near the end. "And their daughter Jasmine went to her squib aunt's home, until she was killed, and their daughter was stolen by the Chesters, assumed dead."

The two women shared a look with one another. Euphemia motioned for the other woman to leave. The nurse gave a brief nod before exiting the room. Euphemia sat down on the plush chair next to her bed and pulled out some ink, a quill and a piece of parchment. She looked regal, her long chestnut colored hair elegantly braided, her hazel eyes serious and her mouth a hard line.

"Now, Jasmine, I'd like to introduce myself, I'm head of DMLE, Euphemia Potter. Please tell me what happened the night of the attack two days ago. Don't leave out any details." Right to business, Jasmine could respect that.

Jasmine took a deep breath and began to explain. "The Chester and the other families there that night run an illegal dueling ring. They hunt down magical orphans and make them "disappear" and suddenly the kidnappers have children that they've rescued, it's all a hoax. They forcibly taught us to fight and if you didn't you suffer the consequences," her hand went to her left eye and Euphemia stared for a moment, scribbled something down and motioned for her to continue, "I had been fighting for the Chester family for five years. Then last night, in between matches, a bunch of men in masks came in, attacking everyone and anyone they could. I remember the Chesters demanding I protect them and fighting the masked men, but then nothing. There was a man leading them, he disappeared after ordering them to attack. Ironically, he said to spare the children, but he didn't stick around to watch his people."

"Can you describe the men that attacked you? Any more details that you remember? Maybe about the masks or the robes?"

Jasmine bit her lip pretending that she didn't really know what these men looked like, but even if her original host hadn't seen them, Harriet knew that these men looked like. "They wore masks, that looked like skulls. They were in dark robes...I don't know what they were doing at the tournament or why they killed everyone," she explained, looking away, biting her lip.

Euphemia let out a sigh and put a comforting hand on Jasmine's. "You were a victim to an attack by a group of pureblood radicals. They call themselves Death Eaters," she explained calmly.

"What happens to me now? I have nowhere to go...no family" Jasmine asks, voice quivering. She had been a magical orphan in nine other lives and it was always terrifying not knowing where she was going to live one moment from another.

Euphemia put a hand on Jasmine's bony, but muscled, shoulder. "Don't you worry, dear. Now that we know your name we're going to do a line trace to find your closest living relative. The nurse that left went to go and do that. You'll have a home soon."

A small tentative smile graced Jasmine's lips before a thought suddenly struck her. "Am I the only survivor?"

There was a nod solemn nod from the Auror. "Yes, you were the only living body in the manor."

Her chest tightened. "Even the kids in the cellar were dead?"

Euphemia's head snapped up. "Cellar?"

"There's a hidden cellar in the basement. There should have been around thirty kids in there. There were some rations last I had checked, hopefully, the older kids distributed them correctly," Jasmine replied quickly, her heart racing.

Were her friends still alive?

"Jasmine, you might have just saved quite a few live," Euphemia said, standing up and making her way towards the door, but before she left she turned around to tell Jasmine one last thing, "I'm the head Auror dealing with you case and will continue to do so until I bring all those in the Chester's smuggling ring to rest. I'll speak with you further after I send a team out to find this cellar you mentioned."

Something in Jasmine's soul lightened and she let out a sigh. One promise down, now she just needed to fulfill Death's near impossible task.

She sat on the bed for some time, counting the white ceiling tiles around her. Everything was white, the sheets, the bed, the tiles, the floor, her cup, and her clothes. It was so dull. She hadn't been told what her injuries were and didn't want to aggravate any of them by moving around, but she really needed to use the loo and it was only a few steps away. The nurse hadn't been back yet and Jasmine was slowly losing her mind.

Jasmine waited another five minutes before slowly sitting up and testing her weight on her legs. She bent them a few times and jumped a bit, nothing was broken and her muscles seemed fine. So, she made her way ten steps to the right and into the bathroom.

She took one look at the mirror and nearly screamed at her reflection. She was going to kill Death. It sounded impossible, but she'd find a way.

Her face was scarred. Not horrendously, but enough that people would stop and stare at her. She had a lightning bolt scar over her left year running from the tip of her eyebrow over the lid and to the flare of her left nostril. Then there was the one running over her mouth, which was less noticeable unless you were looking closely. No, the biggest difference about her face were her eyes. When she had seen Jasmine, she had blue eyes, not mismatched green and grey.

Her functioning eye was same green she had been born with in her past nine lives and her left eyes was a pale unnatural grey. One that she knew had Death's interference written all over it.

Jasmine sighed, rubbing her temple before she heard a knock on her door. Her head snapped to the left watching the door warily. "Who could that be?" She muttered to herself. She didn't know anyone that would want to see her and she doubted that it was the nurse, she would have announced herself before entering.

Maybe they had the wrong room? She could hope that was the case. She quietly crept back into the main room, squinting at the whiteness of it all.

So, Jasmine made her way over to her bed, covered herself up before the stranger knocked on the door again. This time the knock was louder and more insistent. She turned her left eye towards the door, wondering if she would be able to sense the person the other side to get an idea of who she was dealing with, but sadly, the rune's reach only extended a meter or so. It was nowhere near enough to see through the door. Maybe when her magic was stronger she'd be able to sense farther distances.

"Come in," she said, just loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. It wasn't long before the knob turned and rather familiar set of magenta robes greeted her. What was Dumbledore doing here? He wasn't quite as tired as she remembered and seemed infinitely younger. There was a spring in his step and his hair while white, wasn't quite as long and thinning. She supposed that two wars aged him.

Now, after nine different lives she had grown tired of his games and this life would be no different. This man had honestly attempted to kill her just as many times as Voldemort, if not more, but in a more convoluted and underhanded manner. He would never get his own hands dirty, but he'd let others do it for him.

That isn't to say he was a bad person. He was just so blinded by his "light magic is better than dark magic principles" he didn't see what he was doing to the people around him. His greater good was all that mattered, even if it would lead to destruction of Wizarding Europe with the help of two different dark lords.

Though when he looked at her, noticing the scars on her face and the odd coloration of her eyes, he winced slightly.

Ass.

"Do I know you?" Jasmine asked her Austrian accent prominent in her voice and she swore Dumbledore flinched. She knew that she had never met this man in this timeline, so what was he doing here?

"I heard that there was a survivor of the manor attack of schooling age. I'm Headmaster Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Jasmine doubted that the papers had given any details regarding survivors with the way that Euphemia seemed to handling things. She wondered who Dumbledore had gotten his information from. It seemed he had his hands in the Aurors already, no doubt for the Order of Phoenix.

"I haven't agreed to attend you school. I don't understand why you are here, sir," she replied sitting up a bit straighter in her bed. Defensive. Ready to strike. She hadn't been trained with a wand for close to two years, none of the kids in the ring were allowed wands past the age of eleven. They were solely taught wandless magic. It proved for better entertainment when they needed to resort to physical violence when their magic ran out. She was just as deadly with a wand as she was without. He wouldn't expect that, no one would...it would make things interesting, that was for sure.

Despite knowing Dumbledore in the future, this was a completely different circumstance. She was literally nothing to him, she was less than a pawn on his chess board. Jasmine certainly didn't feel like being sacrificed for his greater good at the present moment.

"Ah, but when a guardian is picked for you, you will no doubt be attending Hogwarts. I thought that I would get to meet you before you entered the school. Now, what's your name?"

How bloody presumptuous. She refused to look him in the eyes, instead she kept her eyes on the sheets clenched tightly between her fingers. "My name is Jasmine Peverell," she answered, her voice never wavering, but she could hear his sharp intake of breath.

So, he was still interested in the Deathly Hallows. Too bad he was never going to get them all. She was already Death's master. He needed no other.

"Are you sure that's your surname? You've been kept captive for quite a long time and your captors could have lied to you."

She scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. She might have been living with the Chesters for five years, but that didn't mean that she forgot everything about her family. They wanted their charges to remember who they were so when they fought, whether they won or lost, they would feel the agony of knowing that they would never return home to their home or families.

"I know what my last name is, Headmaster."

"Very well, what do you remember about the attack?"

She wrinkled her nose. He really shouldn't be asking her these questions without a DMLE officer present, but Jasmine knew that a girl from Austria wouldn't know British Wizarding laws.

"There were men in skull masks and they broke into the manor, interrupting the monthly tournament. We were nearing the finals. They killed everyone in their path, so we, the charges, fought back, either for our lives or for our patron's lives. Death was everywhere, I took down a few of these men before a few cursing hit me. That's it," she replied, touching the fresh scars on her face.

"You fought and killed Death Eaters?" Dumbledore asked aghast, she glanced up to see a wrinkled hand over his mouth.

Drama queen.

"It was either that or die and I didn't plan on dying for the sins of the patrons," Jasmine responded with no remorse in her voice. It was a feeling the original Jasmine had when she was fighting the Death Eaters. She hadn't been afraid of dying and wanted to take as many of them with her if she didn't survive.

"Miss Peverell, you should have run. Killing is never the answer," he preached, putting a hand on her shoulders, which she shrugged off.

"There was nowhere to run. If I turned my back on my opponent, I would have been killed. You sound upset that I survived and a few murderers didn't. Am I to assume that my continued existence is problem, Headmaster?" She inquired with a slightly quirk of her lips that had she been older, used to send people running in the other direction.

Dumbledore paled behind is moon rimmed spectacles. She hoped he was sweating. Jasmine wasn't going to let him push her around. Not again.

"That wasn't what-"

A quiet knock and then the nurse poked her head in, "Sir, the DMLE are due to return any minute. You know how Euphemia feels about things like this."

Ah, so the nurse let him in, traitor. Jasmine glared at her and the woman rolled her eyes before escorting the Headmaster out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Jasmine slumped against the pillows. She was exhausted, eye lids suddenly heavy. She forgot what it felt like to empty her core. She just hoped she woke up tomorrow and not a week from now. She heard her door open one more time before she drifted to sleep again.

~*~

Jasmine was jerked back to consciousness when a cold hand caressed her face. Her eyes met the hooded figure of Death. They were sitting in the park again, but this time there was no one there and it was pitch black out, save for a single street lamp above them. There were no sounds save for her own erratic heartbeat.

"Dream?"

A single jerky nod.

She relaxed against the bench for a moment and wondered why Death had a fascination with parks. He liked having her die in them, specifically park benches. It was a quirk that she never would have associated with the deity.

"The vessel has more damage than I thought it would and for that I am sorry," he told her as he traced the scars now marring her face. His thumb hesitated over the rune next to her eye. He was one of the few people that ever treated her like something precious.

Jasmine shrugged as his cold waxen hands left her face and back to resting on his lap. "The scars aren't that bad. It's the vision that's a pain. I don't quite understand how it works yet."

"I wasn't talking about the physical maladies. I was talking about the soul transfer. Speaking to you is proving difficult. This vessel is not ready for the power of the Master of Death. Communicating with you causes the body to have adverse side effects."

Jasmine felt her eyes twitch and fists curl. What did he do now? Was there something else wrong with Jasmine's body that she didn't know about? She had seen the girl's entire life and she had never been ill beside a cold every now and again.

"What side effects are you talking about?"

"Seizures," he replied tersely. Obviously upset with himself at his own oversight. Having his Master at anything other than full functioning compacity was a shame to his pride as a deity.

"So, I'm having one right now?"

"Several. It's quite frightening to the nurses and the officers needing to ask you questions. The seizures aren't going to kill you, but they will make you tired and drain your magic. They should stop happening after your majority at seventeen, but that's another two years and a few months away," he explained and Jasmine wished he would just let her go so she could wake up. He was killing her.

"Will they have any effect on my brain? My learning capacity? My ability to function on a regular basis?"

He shook his head. "Luckily, no. But, this means that I can't speak with you that often. If I do, I could very well kill you."

There were worst things that could happen.

"Stop smiling. I feel insulted," Death snapped before Jasmine felt herself falling into the void again.

~*~

"Will she be alright?" A frantic voice asked from her left. She reached out with the power of the rune in her left eye and realized that it was Euphemia next to her, as well as the traitor nurse who let Dumbledore in her room. Mrs. Potter was wringing her hands under robes. Was she really concerned for her? It made Jasmine feel warm that someone cared enough about her wellbeing to be worried.

That nurse on the other hand...Jasmine wanted her fired.

"Her vitals stabilized two hours ago. It's all a matter of when she wakes up. The girl was lucky that her heart didn't stop. This wasn't a complication that we've ever seen before. She has the healers scratching their heads," the nurse replied rather bored.

Jasmine groaned, opening her right eye, finding no point in making the effort for the left since she couldn't see out of it anyway. The two rushed over, the nurse running scans. "You gave us quite a scare, young lady. Can you speak?"

"Yea, what happened? I remember falling asleep after the Headmaster left and then nothing," she replied weakly. Jasmine noticed that Euphemia bristled at the mention of Dumbledore. What did he do to piss her off?

"Do you remember that Headmaster's name, Jasmine?"

"Dumbledore, I think. The nurse let him in. I thought that you okayed him to ask me about the case."

Euphemia rounded on the nurse, her wand drawn. "How dare you threaten a case like this, Ms. Pince. You could be fired over this. I don't care what the Headmaster told you, but he is not allowed to visit patients that aren't family. He has no right to question this girl," Mrs. Potter scolded and woman had the decency to look ashamed of her actions.

"He told me that he was going to be made her legal guardian within the day, so there was no point in denying him access to his soon to be ward," she answered with a whimper and Mrs. Potter put her wand away, but looked even more enraged. "I'm assuming he lied to me, Madam Potter?"

The Head of DMLE nodded her head, obviously not trusting herself to speak. She took a deep breath. "Albus Dumbledore did not gain custody of Jasmine. Her closest living relatives were found and after long careful deliberation, have agreed to take her. Now, Ms. Pince, please leave me to explain Ms. Peverell's living situation with her in peace," she replied, dismissing the nurse who fled the room without needing to be told twice.

Smart woman.

The sound of a scraping chair brought Jasmine's attention back to Euphemia Potter. The woman hadn't look like she slept in days and Jasmine wondered if that was her fault.

"Now, I bet you have questions for me."

Jasmine nodded. "Did you find my friends?"

The Auror nodded and Jasmine sagged against the pillows, a small smile found its way onto her face. There was a special kind of relief that came with that simple gesture. "All the children in the cellar were brought to here for exams and then they will be getting line tests done to attempt to find them new families or reunite them with the family's that they had lost when they were abducted."

That was good. Jasmine had completed the promise to her vessel, which despite everything made the situation a little bit more bearable. It was odd being in another person's body and taking it over as your own, even if it was consensual and the original Jasmine seemed relieved to let her soul go onto its next big adventure.

"Are you wondering where you are going to be living, Ms. Peverell?" Mrs. Potter asked an amused smile on her face. It was one that she had seen in various pictures of her father that Remus and Sirius had shown her. She had always thought he had gotten his mischievous side from his father, but maybe she had been wrong.

"I suppose so. Who was my closest living relative that wanted to take me in?" She asked, slightly worried about the answer. What if it was a family of Death Eaters that the DMLE didn't know about? She could be being sent to her death and no one would be the wiser.

Euphemia smiled, pushing a wayward strand of hair from her face. "You will be coming to live with me and my family. Your closest living relative is my husband, Fleamont. He was more than happy to take in another family member. We also have a son who is about four months older than you. He's overjoyed to finally have a sibling. Since it is the summer holidays, he is coming to visit while the healers finish running a few more tests to make sure that you're well enough to come home with us. If that's alright with you?" She explained hesitantly.

Jasmine knew how hard it was for them to even have James and how happy they were when he was born. She couldn't imagine their what they must be feeling to know that they had another chance at raising a second child, even one as damaged as Jasmine.

"I would like to come live with you," Jasmine replied quietly, watching as Mrs. Potter's face light up. She took Jasmine's hand in her own and squeezed, a bright smile on her face, hopefully mirroring Jasmine's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave a kudo and/or review below!  
> See you all soon!  
> ~SugarPhantom


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine meets her new family and some of his friends...

James had come to visit a week later while Euphemia cleared up different things with the healers. No one had really been allowed to see her while the healers attempted to figure out what had caused the seizures. She had been given medication to take whenever she felt one coming on, but she knew that nothing would work to stop them. She fiddled with the potions vial as she waited for someone to knock on her door.

Now, Jasmine had only ever seen pictures of her father, that or ghostly afterimages, she’d never met him before. All she knew was that he was a prankster and if memory served, he was still a prat at the moment, which left her extremely wary. She didn’t want to deal with a vindictive pranking Gryffindor. James was an only child…Jasmine just didn’t want to have another Dudley on her hands. At least Sirius wasn’t here to egg him on.

There was a quiet tap on her door before the matron poked her head in, followed by a teenager.

Though, when she spotted him, her breath caught. He looked just like she had imaged, only a lot younger. He was in his lanky teen phase, or right near the end of it, since his limbs seemed a bit too long for the rest of him. No doubt by the end of the summer he’d have grown out of it. He had just turned fifteen from what Euphemia had mentioned, which put him right at the end of his fourth year. Jasmine knew that he was training to become an Animagus with Sirius and future traitor Peter Pettigrew. But, now was not the time to be thinking about the rat, now it was time to meet someone who she once regarded as a father.

He seemed nervous when he walked up to her hospital bed. He was twiddling his thumbs, his robes slightly frayed at the ends from picking at them. His glasses were square and slightly askew on his nose, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were looking anywhere, but at her. It seemed that the floor in front of her was particularly interesting.

“You’re James, right?” Jasmine asked, attempting to break the ice. The silence in the room was nearly suffocating her.

His head snapped up, his hair flopping around. Their eyes met, and his hazel eyes widened slightly when he saw her scars. “Wicked- I mean- yea, I’m James. My mum told me a bit about you, Jazz,” he replied, the nickname bringing a smile to her face.

Jasmine was a mouthful, like she had honestly expected a Marauder not to give her a nickname. “No one has ever called me Jazz before…” she mused and James’ nearly tripped in his haste to apologize.

She chuckled a little bit, causing him to stop. “No, I like it. Jazz, it sounds very English,” she said, making her accent just a little bit heavier.

It seems that he had just noticed she might not have been from the United Kingdom, but he pressed forward. “It is, isn’t it? My family is too bloody English for its own good. Who in their right minds names their child Fleamont, honestly. I’m just glad that they named me James,” he retorted with a dramatic sigh that put him in the chair next to her bed.

Now, that was more of the James she was expecting. “Well, I guess Jasmine fits right in, right?”

He snorted, “Yea, mum and dad have been over the moon that you’re coming to live with us. Mum’s always really wanted a daughter,” James muttered the last bit more to himself than to her, but she could hear the hurt.

So, she figured that she’d share a little about Jasmine’s past that might put him at ease. “My dad always wanted a son, but my mum couldn’t have any more kids after me. They were thinking of adopting before they died. I know how you feel, somewhat. I never got to the part where they picked another child, but I was eight and every jealous, being an only child. Now, I’d give anything for a family.”

James fidgeted slightly before he turned to her with a surprisingly vulnerable expression on his face. “I’ve always wanted a little sister…though I always thought she’d be a lot younger, but four months isn’t so bad.”

She held a pale hand out to him to take. He took it without a second thought, gently squeezing her fingers. “I’d like a brother.”

It didn’t take long for James to start talking about Hogwarts and his friends and Jasmine honestly wasn’t sure how much was exaggerated and how much was true about their exploits. That was how Euphemia found them. Jasmine was dozing on the bed and James was giving a detailed description of one of his more convoluted pranks.

“And then, Sirius lit the cat hair on fire and water sprayed all over the Great Hall that caused everyone’s hair to change colors all day. It was amazing! Remus missed it since he was sick and in bed, but he got to be the only person in the entire school without his hair changing colors, it was worth all the detentions,” he explained with a flourish of his left hand.

Jasmine gave a tired chuckle and heard Euphemia clear her throat. “And, while I love hearing about your misadventures, I think it’s time that we left Jasmine alone to rest.”

James bound over to his mother, a huge grin on his face. “When is Jazz coming home with us?”

Euphemia seemed honestly surprised by how excited James was acting. And Jasmine wondered how he had been acting before he entered her hospital room to garner that kind of shock.

“Within the week. She is still weak from the attack. The healers want to watch her for another three days and then she will be coming home with us.”

“Can Sirius come visit with me tomorrow? He is coming over and leaving him alone in the house with dad could lead to another cauldron explosion.”

Euphemia let out a long sigh and tapped her chin in mock thought, causing James to let out a whine. “Well, I suppose so, as long as it’s okay with Jasmine.”

Jasmine gave a weak smile and nodded.

~*~

The next day started with a letter from the Headmaster of Hogwarts explaining that she would not be allowed to attend unless she was proven mentally sound in mind and body by various medical professionals. Just the other day he had been telling her that she was going to be attending Hogwarts, no questions asked, but that was when he assumed that he was going to get custody of her.

Jasmine could only image what Dumbledore would do with access to the Peverell heirlooms. Mrs. Potter had already sighed away her right to access the vaults and gave sole access to Jasmine, the rightful heir to the family line. Euphemia had explained that neither she nor her husband were going to take over the Peverell family money and vaults. They were going to teach her how to handle her family’s monetary assets and manage an Ancient and Noble H ouse on her own. It was kind of them and would help in the long run, but none of that would matter if she couldn’t get a proper education and despite everything, Hogwarts would give her the best education.

She read the letter over twice more, committing it to memory. She’d give it to Euphemia to read. She didn’t want to ruin her day with James. He had been looking forward to Sirius coming to meet her today and she didn’t want Dumbledore to ruin it for them.

Jasmine was honestly worried that Sirius would wreck the day all on his own. She had been told in more than once life about Sirius causing more than one problem with his wild and possessive nature. James was his friend and Sirius didn’t like sharing. That was one thing that he inherited from his family.

Sirius was skeptical about Jasmine, this much she read from his stiff posture when he looked at her in her bed. He was very different from the man that she knew in the future, then again, Azkaban tended to change people. Sirius seemed lighter, more carefree and very rebellious. He had come dressed in muggle jeans and a Beatles T-shirt. His hair was long and wavy, and his grey eyes danced with mischief. They weren’t empty, haunted by the sins of his past, not yet.

And, here he was just watching her with James standing next to him. The lead Marauder seemed nervous waiting for Sirius’ reaction. Did he expect this to go badly?

“Did you really kill all those Death Eaters?”

James stomped on his foot loud enough to echo and for Sirius to swear and hop around the room demanding justice for his injury.

Some things truly never changed. Sirius was still Sirius even if he wasn’t haunted by Azkaban, he still had the mouth of a sailor.

So, naturally, his first question wouldn’t be her name or something civil. He’d go right for the throat like the grim he was and ask questions that everyone had been avoiding. She liked that about him. Of course, at this point both James and Sirius were arguing with each other, hands on the other’s collar in some sort of dominant alpha male pissing contest that she’d never bothered to understand.

“I did,” she said, cutting through their petty fighting.

Both heads swiveled to look at her. She hadn’t talked to James about the attack. He hadn’t asked and she wasn’t going to bring it up on her own. She figured that Euphemia had forbidden him to talk about it with her. It was a touchy subject after all. Especially after the Auror had gotten more of the gritty details out of her. It wasn’t something that James and Sirius should really be exposed to at their age, or at any age really.

Sirius bounded up to her, a victorious grin was thrown over his shoulder to James, who was giving Sirius a rather disapproving glare. “How did you do it?”

She shrugged, “with skill and a bit of magic anything is possible.”

He whined, high pitched, sounding more like a dog than a person and James nudged him with his elbow obviously noticing the noise as well. It seemed their transformations were close to becoming complete. “What? I was just curious! It isn’t every day that I get to meet the person solely responsible for nearly causing my mother to have a heart attack. Your cousin is my hero and telling my mother that I met her, might just kill her! So, if it doesn’t, I need to know battle details to horrify my fool of a little brother, so he doesn’t join the Death Munchers.”

Jasmine hadn’t realized that his mother was already trying to force her children to join Voldemort. She thought that it would be at least another year when Sirius was closer to reaching his seventeenth birthday when his mother started pushing her agenda on Sirius. Then again, he did run away at fifteen. Had he run away yet?

It didn’t quite matter at this point in time. They had just met and any opinions she had about his life didn’t matter. Sirius was currently a teenager and that meant that he was a completely different person than the one she had known.

So, she supposed that she’d need to just take things one step at a time and attempt to make friends with the Black Heir. “It isn’t that easy, Sirius. I’ve been trained in magical combat for years. I would be put in lessons for hours until I got a spell right or my patrons would take my failures out on me. Those men that attacked the manor, they were good duelists with no form of honor. They came to the manor to kill children. Nothing about that fight is worth praise, Sirius.”

Sirius pouted. “Aw, James, your cousin is lame.”

James looked from Jasmine to Sirius, seemingly unaware of what to do when his best mate insulted his soon to be family member.

“I’m blind in one eye, not lame. I’ve still got both of my arms and legs,” Jasmine retorted her accent coming out towards the end, defending herself with a weak joke, that had James smacking his forehead. But, of course, the joke sent Sirius into a fit of giggles that turned into a full laughing fit.

James raised an eyebrow at Jasmine, who gave a weak smile as they watched Sirius pounding his fists on the bed, bouncing Jasmine up and down.

It seems that awful jokes and puns were Sirius’ weakness.

Once he got a hold of himself he jumped onto the foot of her bed nearly causing her to fall out, James needed to steady her. “I take it back, James. Your cousin is amazing! We’re keeping her and when she comes to Hogwarts we’re going to induct her into the Marauders.”

There was s an odd twinkle to his eyes that worried Jasmine, but there was another issue that she had wanted to address with Mrs. Potter in the room. “I don’t know if I’m going to be attending Hogwarts. I received a letter from the Headmaster saying that I needed to pass an extensive evaluation with a mind healer as well as other exams to even transfer in,” she replied somewhat timidly and James’ honestly looked scandalize at the mere thought that she wouldn’t be attending school with him.

“Have you told mum about this?”

“I gave her the letter when you all got here.”

“Why is Dumbledore giving you a hard time? He’s usually really laid back…” Sirius asked, brows furrowed, and arms crossed in genuine confusion.

“I’m not sure. I’ve only spoken to him once, but he didn’t seem to like that I had to kill someone to save my own life,” she replied, sounding unsure, but she knew that was the reason. Dumbledore knew he wouldn’t be able to convince her to only use light based magic if she was already willing to kill to defend herself. She’d never get to be a part of his little Order. She’d be a dangerous free agent. She’d survived one Death Eater attack, taking out five or six of them with her. Who was to say that she wouldn’t be able to survive another.

Suddenly, Sirius was sitting next to her, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. He smelt like motor oil, dog, and…chocolate? “Don’t worry, Jazzy-Pants, Mrs. P is going to make sure that everything works out.”

He was not going to get away with calling her Jazzy-Pants. That nickname was not going to stick.

“What did you just call me?” She asked and Sirius’ grin just got wider. He shared a mischievous look with James, who for the first time since he’d entered the room seemed like he was going to play a prank.

“Not sure what you mean, I called you by your name, Jazzy-Pants?”

“Look, I’ll let you call me Jazz, but anything else, and you’ll see why Death Eaters should have fled when I started firing spells at them,” Jasmine threatened, somewhat seriously. She wasn’t a fan of mocking nicknames after living with the Dursely family so many times.

Both boys took a step back. Sirius going so far as to put his hands up in mock surrender. “Whatever you say, sorry.”

There was a quiet knock at the door and Euphemia poked her head in and looked at the scene before her. James and Jasmine were grinning while Sirius was slowly backing away from both of them. It was a rather comical moment and it brought a smile to Euphemia’s face to know that Jasmine was making friends with people her age. She had been so closed off and formal. It seemed that Sirius and James were able to bring out a more playful nature in her.

Though, this happy moment wasn’t meant to last. Euphemia was going to need to talk to Jasmine about school.

“Boys, why don’t you floo yourselves back to the manor. Jasmine and I need to have a talk.”

Jasmine recognized this as Euphemia’s Auror voice and no one messed with her when she used that tone of voice. James and Sirius seemed to know this as well and left immediately without any form of protest.

So, Jasmine sat there, hands folded on the bed, waiting to hear her fate. “Don’t look so solemn, Jasmine. I’ve spent the better part of this afternoon talking with various Healers and they’re going to clear you. You’ve been speaking to Mind Healers since you were admitted, and they see nothing wrong with you starting school in September. They still want to see you on a bi-weekly basis while you’re at home, but other than that you are free to come home with us tomorrow.”

It had been a long time since Jasmine had honestly felt this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! =)  
> Leave your comments and kudos below.
> 
> ~SugarPhantom


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine arrives at Potter Manor...

Chapter 4

The morning Jasmine moved into Potter Manor was louder and a bit more chaotic than she had expected. The floo trip, as expected, was awful. She ended up sprawled on the wooden floor, soot from the fireplace covering her from head to toe. No matter how many bloody lives she lived floo travel just never agreed with her. Maybe it had to do with her connection to Death or maybe it was just that the magic didn’t quite agree with her.

She dusted herself off and sat up, taking it slow. She was still recovering from her stay in the hospital and draining her magical core. She was going to become out of shape soon if she didn’t start her training back up. Just another thing to add to her never-ending list of things to do.

Then as soon as she attempted to stand up, a small explosion echoed through the room, bringing her back to her knees. Euphemia was crouched on the floor in front of her with a fond smile on her face and a hand extended out to help Jasmine up. The Auror had to have noticed the confused look Jasmine’s face. “That would be Monty. He’s been trying to make a new potion for one of his business ventures and it hasn’t been working as expected.”

The manor rumbled precariously one more time before a distant shout of “I’m alright,” echoed throughout the house. The voice was completely unfamiliar, slightly raspy, but distinctly male.

“Monty, get out of your potions lab, Jasmine is here!” Euphemia called and a crash sounded from the distance. Jasmine stood up and dusted herself off as she waited for Fleamont Potter to make an appearance. He hadn’t come to visit her in the hospital, but Euphemia had mentioned something about his poor immune system and when Jasmine saw him for the first time she understood why she mentioned it. Fleamont Potter was a thin, pale, man with kind amber eyes and smile on his face. This was the man that had reinvigorated the Potter fortune with his line of haircare products. He didn’t seem like much and it seemed odd that James was his son, while the had the same hair, he got quite a bit of his looks from his mother, from his high cheekbones to his mischievous grin. It was interesting to see what traits had been passed down.

“So, you must be the mysterious Jasmine that I’ve been hearing so much about,” he walked up to her in three quick strides down the staircase and into the sitting room before engulfing her a tight hug. Jasmine felt tear prickle slightly at the corners of her eyes at hugging someone that she had considered a grandfather that she’d never gotten to meet. It was like a phantom dream come true.

She cleared her throat. “Yes, I’m Jasmine, it’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” she replied a wobbly smile on her face.

He tweaked her nose, making her go cross-eyed for a moment. “Nonsense, call me Uncle Monty. Sir makes me feel rather old. I’m a wizard still in the prime of his life,” he told her, his brown eyes dancing.

She nodded and opened her mouth to ask something, but James came flying down the stairs, his hair a mess and a letter clenched tightly in hand, some ink staining his pale fingers. He seemed excited, especially when he came bounding up to Jasmine and pulled her in for another hug.

Jasmine had never really received too much physical contact in any of the lives she’d had, well maybe except the first two, she’d married and had children in those. But, after living your life nine times, love became an obstacle more than something enjoyable. She always had the single goal of repopulating the wizarding world, or just figuring out a way to stop everyone from dying out, which was to stop this war from happening.

She held back a sigh, knowing that it would be out of place in this moment, but she just wished she wasn’t tasked with this burden alone. She’d had a plethora of friends in other lives, Theo, Blaise, Hermione, George and Fred had always been there for her in all her lives. She was going to miss them this time around.

Now, she was in a time period she wasn’t familiar with and fighting a Voldemort that was saner and therefore more powerful than ever before. But, she could save so many people from destroying themselves, maybe even bring some families back together.

She returned James’ hug with a light squeeze, silently vowing that no one near her was going to have to suffer like they had in her original timeline. She was going to make sure of that, even if it meant going against fate to do so.

“Hey, Jazz! Let me take you to your room and then I can show you all the different pranking products that-”

His mother interrupted him mid-sentence. “James, we talked about this. Jasmine needs time to settle in and then she needs to do her school work. Headmaster Dumbledore has given her some extra school work to make sure that she is adequately prepared for the Hogwarts workload.”

James pouted and Jasmine groaned thinking about all the extra work she was going to need to make up just so she could attend Hogwarts come September. She was barely going to have any time to rest.

~*~

And, for the next two weeks, all she did was work. She spent all of her time in the Potter Manor library with her books spread out around her. The smell of old paper and polished wood permeated the air. Light was coming through stained-glass windows in bright reds, oranges and golds.

Jasmine sat in a far corner of the library, a large oak desk in front of her as the late afternoon late came in from behind her. In front of her were school books, while others were family Peverell family grimoires that she had taken out of her locket. They held secrets to her magic and her family that only she could know as the last of the Peverell line. Jasmine had never gotten to see the Peverell family secrets before, even though Death had chosen her as his master, these books had been lost with the original Jasmine. And, oh, was she finding interesting information about the Peverell family. Death had created the Elder wand for the intent that the family use it to kill Dark and Light Lords that were attempting to tip the balance of magic. She hadn’t really expected that of the elder wand’s history. No wonder it was meant for the Master of Death. With a raised eyebrow she turned the page and kept reading putting her parchment and quill to the side.

She had finished most of her school work, the main issue was that she couldn’t do the practical since she didn’t have a wand. She hadn’t spoken to either Euphemia or Monty about it. She wasn’t quite sure how to approach either of them about getting a wand. Euphemia was always running back and forth to work, and Monty was in his lab creating things all day for his business.

So, she decided to work on her rune work and everything that didn’t require wand waving. It wasn’t that she couldn’t do it non-verbally and without a wand, but that would seem out of place for a nearly fifteen-year-old witch to accomplish. Potions had become a side hobby since quite a few potions didn’t require a wand, just precise hands and careful measurements. Monty had been more than pleased to see that someone else in the family was interested in potions. He had mentioned it more than once at the dinner table. It seemed to bring a smile to Euphemia’s face seeing her husband as happy as he was.

James hadn’t noticed her wandless predicament, but then again, he’d been busy sending frantic letters to Sirius all week.

The Black heir hadn’t been over since he’d visited her in the hospital and James was beginning to worry about his best mate. Jasmine hadn’t voiced her opinion, but she knew from future knowledge that Sirius’ family life was less than ideal, but she wasn’t going to tell James that because explaining herself would cause more problems than explaining how she knew.

She kept her silence, instead reading up on different runes it wasn’t until mid-July that Euphemia asked Jasmine what she wanted for her birthday, which was still the 31st of July. “A wand,” she replied quietly over breakfast.

The three Potters stopped eating at the same time. “I thought you got your effects back from the Chester Manor?” Monty asked hesitantly.

Maybe she shouldn’t have brought it up…

There was no going back now. “I wasn’t allowed a wand. All fighters were expected to use wandless magic or our fists. Wands would make it too easy to escape.”

“Why didn’t you say something about not having a wand?” James asks indigently, slamming a hand down on the table.

Jasmine involuntarily flinched, and Euphemia sent James a deadly glare. “We’ll go to Ollivander’s and get you a wand. James, you mentioned that Sirius was coming over this evening?”

James nodded, twiddling his thumbs. He was hiding something, that much Jasmine was sure of, and Jasmine could tell that Euphemia and Monty knew it as well. 

~*~

Ollivander’s was the same as she remembered, dusty with stacks of wands. She could feel the magic in the air of untapped potential of each wand. Ollivander himself was quite a bit younger, his hair wasn’t as grey, but his eyes were still wide and all knowing. “Ah, Euphemia, is this the new ward that I have been hearing about?”

The Auror nodded, “yes, and she requires a wand.”

So, the game of getting a wand began. Stacks and stacks of wands were brought before her and none seemed to be her match. Her old holly wand was brought before her and nothing happened, which was a something of a shock for her. Well, she wasn’t a horcrux this time around, which was a pleasant change. She hated needing to die to rid herself of it in her past.

“Tricky customer, eh? Let me think…”

He paused for a moment before looking Jasmine over once more. He seemed to be looking at her left eye and shivered. Ollivander went into the back of store and came out with another box. She could feel the magic thrumming within it.

This was definitely the wand for her. Ollivander carefully opened the box and inside was an elegantly crafted honey hewed wand. “Walnut, 12 ¾ inches, threstral hair. For a witch that survived death through clever wits, I believe this may be the wand for you.”

The second her hand touched the wand a powerful wave of magic rushed through the room and grey sparks erupted from the wand. “Ollivander, sir, how did you manage to get a hair from a threstral? They’re rather shy creatures from what I’ve read.”

It wasn’t often that people would even attempt to find the lovely misunderstood creatures that were threstrals. Ollivander gave her a tight-lipped grin. “My dear, this wand is one of the few that I haven’t made myself. It was given to me by a friend many years ago.”

Jasmine swore she felt Death’s cold hand on her shoulder and resisted the shiver that wanted to make its way up her spine. It seemed that Death was setting things up behind the scenes. At least she had someone helping her this time around.

“Ah, I see. Well, when you see him again, tell him thank you for me. It’s a lovely wand,” she replied, slipping the wand into a holster that Euphemia demanded that she put on, because no child under her care was going to have their wands in their pants. Jasmine had nearly burst out laughing wondering if she trained Moody sometime in the near future.

“That will be five galleons, since I didn’t make it myself, I see no reason to charge you the full price.” Euphemia nodded, putting the gold coins on the counter and steering Jasmine out of the store.

The sun out when they left, a nice change to the constant rain that had plagued the area for the last few weeks. “Now, Jasmine, why don’t we get you a real birthday present now? I know that your birthday isn’t for another week, but I figure while we’re here I should get you something.”

The, “after all, you have so little,” went without saying. So, Jasmine attempted to figure out what she could want. She hadn’t been asked in over six years what she’d want for a present. Not since her aunt gave her that stuffed wolf for her ninth birthday.

“I wouldn’t mind a pet, if that’s alright. I know James doesn’t have one, so someone might be allergic, but-”

"James has a lovely barn owl named Alfred. You don’t see him because the house-elves take care of him. Is there a certain kind of pet you would want? Hogwarts allows toads, owls and cats, so choose wisely.”

Euphemia chuckled and put a strong hand on Jasmine’s shoulder and let her to the same store Hagrid had taken her to through many of her lives. Her beautiful Hedwig wouldn’t be here, not for quite some time and Jasmine felt that if she got an owl she’d be cheating on her unborn snowy owl. She’d wait till 1991 and pick up Hedwig then, but until that happened she’d need to find a new companion to spend her lonely days with.

So, she gravitated towards the cats, the black ones in particular. They were considered omens of bad luck, and Death seemed to like them well enough. He always tended to like clever animals. Of course, the store had dozens of kittens, but none of them seemed to catch her fancy. They were cute, but they didn’t seem to have the intelligence that she had found in Hedwig.

Her eyes eventually caught a small black feline in the very back of the shop hiding on top of a bookshelf filled with different assortments of animal food. The little creature was still young, maybe only just old enough to be sold in stores. It had mismatched eyes much like her own, one green and the other grey. It wasn’t completely black, it had a single white paw and a white tip to its swaying tale.

They locked eyes for a single moment before the kitten jumped down and gracefully landed on Jasmine’s shoulders, small claws digging into her skin.

“Ah, she came down for you? That cat has been a right pain since she came here. We got that little monster from Austria, apparently she was bred with some kind of magical leopard and was the runt of the litter,” the store owner explained, eyeing the little cat warily as it purred and wove its way through Jasmine’s hair. Was this woman expecting the kitten to attack her at any moment?

“Is that kitten dangerous?” Euphemia asked in disbelief as Jasmine gave a gentle stroke down its back. The kitten nearly went boneless in bliss.

“It can be, if it feels threatened. The leopard it was bread with was known for disappearing into the snow and mauling its prey. But, I doubt that thing is going to grow very much. I’ll sell it for ten sickles,” she responded, a hopeful gleam in her eyes at the idea of getting the animal out of her shop.

Jasmine had to resist the grin that wanted to spread across her face. This little kitten could hide like she could under the invisibility cloak? A perfect companion for Death’s Master. “I’m going to call you Ro,” short for Rowena in honor of Rowena Ravenclaw, for those that don’t ask about her name will never receive the wisdom of the meaning behind it. The kitten purred in response and Jasmine felt a bit of magic wash over her, it was chilled like fresh snow and the kitten looked at her with knowing eyes.

Good, that cat knew what it was dealing with. It would have been difficult explaining to an animal that it was living with the Master of Death. It tended to be something that animals sensed innately in her, while humans floundered about and would never know the difference. Well, until it was too late.

Regardless, they paid for the kitten and some supplies to keep it happy and went back to the manor without fuss, much to the shop keeper’s astonishment. When they arrived in the main foyer a large trunk greeted them as well as a windswept and exhausted Sirius Black with James nowhere in sight. He was three and a half hours early and by the concerned look on Euphemia’s face this wasn’t a normal occurrence.

“Sirius, what are you doing here? Does your mother know that you’re here?”

Sirius let out an animalistic snarl, but there were unshed tears in his eyes. “I’ve been disowned, blasted off the family tapestry. So, no, my mother doesn’t know where I am, but she doesn’t really care.”

Euphemia rushed over to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Jasmine saw his shoulders shaking and excused herself from the room. Sirius wouldn’t want her to see him like that. So, she did the next best thing and went to find James.

Though, half way to her room she remembered she was holding a large cat carrier and bags of litter and cat food. Jasmine let Ro into her room first, letting the kitten get used to her new surroundings before continuing her search for her cousin.

It wasn’t too difficult to find him. Much like his father, all you had to do was listen for the explosions or loud crashes and they tended to be nearby and a thud came from James’ room, followed by, “Bugger! Shite!” and then another crash, she knew she was in the right place.

Jasmine figured that while knocking was more polite, James might genuinely need help. She put a tentative hand on the door knob pushing her magic out to see if he’d placed any charms on his door, he hadn’t, so she turned the knob and opened the door.

She had to actively bite her lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing. Someone botched up his Animagus transformation, because James currently had a rather impressive rack of antlers on top of his head. He was currently in front of his mirror, his wand pointed at the antlers, but nothing was happening.

"Do you need some help?” She asked her voice lilting, laughter ringing in her voice. She was leaning against his doorframe. He jumped bringing his arms towards his antlers to cover them.

It was sufficient to say that it didn’t work.

“Jazz, what are you doing here?”

“I heard crashing and rather foul language, usually that spells trouble. Is there a reason you have antlers?” She replied, walking up to James and poking the antlers and he recoiled.

“Look, just pretend that you didn’t see anything and I’ll figure out how to fix this on my own.”

This wasn’t the time for James to act like he had any idea what he was doing. Did he realize how dangerous practicing to transform without anyone present was? By the distraught look on his face, she figured he might have learned his lesson.

Jasmine sighed, hands on her hips. She moved closer to him once more ignoring his squawk of protest and waved her wand, making the antlers disappear. James patted his head, once…twice before giving her an incredulous look. “It was a partial Animagus transformation, correct? I was reading about that in my transfiguration textbook. Is there a reason that you are practicing extremely volatile magic on your own?”

James worried his lip between his teeth as he formulated an answer. “Sirius and I have a bet going about who can do it first. I thought that I had it-”

She was honestly surprised that James gave that much information away, but Jasmine supposed that he had been caught red handed. At least he hadn’t been caught by his parents. She couldn’t image that would have gone over well with Euphemia. “Don’t practice that kind of magic alone next time, alright? I don’t care how illegal it is, I don’t want to see you get hurt over it,” she interrupted him midsentence, “also, Sirius is in the main hall, something happened with his family.”

James didn’t wait for her to say anything else before he sprinted towards the entrance without a backward glance.

Jasmine sighed and made her way back to her bedroom. She’d call a house-elf later in the evening for food. She didn’t want to disturb Sirius or James or Euphemia and Monty. They all had enough to deal with. No matter how welcoming they were, she was still a bit wary of trying to get close to them. Even as Harri, she had never managed to get really close to anyone in a parental sense besides Sirius. She also didn’t want to cross paths with Euphemia, who Jasmine heard screaming through the floo at Sirius’ mother for nearly thirty straight minutes.

Jasmine wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of her temper and kept to herself. She really didn’t want to deal with anyone’s anger when her injuries were only just healing, and while she didn’t think that anyone here would hurt her on purpose, she wasn’t going to take a chance when they were all worked up.

No one came to her room to ask why she didn’t come to eat or just see if she was feeling alright. Around seven she called for a house-elf to her room that brought her a bit of roast beef and some dark greens from dinner.

She ate in silence, with only Ro for company, but she was sound asleep on her pillow. It was in lonely moments like these that she missed Death. She had always thought that if she had lived with her grandparents she wouldn’t have been bored or ignored, but she still felt like a guest here, even though she has been living here for nearly three weeks. But, maybe part of it was her fault. She wasn’t seeking them out and they didn’t want to drive her away. She had been isolated for so long in so many lives…it was hard to reach out.

Another hour passed with nothing changing besides the setting sun. Jasmine sighed, she needed air. She frowned, looking outside, she could see the moon beginning to peak out, so at least she could go and sit on the roof. It was moments like these when she missed flying, but no broom would be able to match the speed of a firebolt for another few decades.

The house was silent as she made her way to the staircase that would take her to the roof entrance. She turned the worn brass handle and expected to embrace the cool evening air. When she opened the door she found a wand pointed at her throat and the furious bloodshot eyes of Sirius Black greeted her.

He was nearly a full head taller than her, which brought her to his pale and exposed collarbone. In another world she would have been afraid of Sirius pointing a wand at her in a nightmare driven haze from his Azkaban days, this Sirius didn’t have years of Auror training, he was a scared little boy. She could stop him if she had to, so she waited for him to make the first move.

Though, when he realized who she was he nearly dropped his wand in shock and embarrassment. “Buggering hell, what are you doing up here?” He snapped, arms crossed, as he tapped his foot.

Was he expecting her to leave? Such an impatient little pureblood. Well, she was going to disappoint him. She had come up here for a reason and just because he was in a foul mood didn’t mean she had to suffer because of it.

She brushed passed him, causing him to almost stagger back. Jasmine had fought opponents much larger and won without incident. Sirius was no trouble at all. She sat down in front of the rail, legs hanging over the edge between the bars, her face pressed into slightly worn rusted metal. She could sense a gaggle of gargoyles on her left and Sirius just standing there not moving. It seemed she left him speechless.

It brought a small smile to her face.

“You can sit down, you know. I don’t bite unless provoked,” Jasmine said, her voice only just loud enough for Sirius to hear. She sensed him tense up before his shoulders sagged and he joined her on the edge. Gravel crunched under his boots…was he stomping? What a child…

His legs were quite a bit longer and he knocked into her feet as he settled down next to her, a bit too close for comfort, but that was Sirius. She noticed that his arms were lined with bruises and some shallow cuts. Jasmine could feel the dark magic coming off the injuries.

What had his mother done to him before he’d left?

Why had no one offered to heal him? Then she noticed that he had rolled his sleeves up, more than likely to assess the damage.

She heard a sniffle come from him as he poked his arm, but didn’t acknowledge it. She had noticed that his eyes had been a bit red, but if he was going to live here, he was going to need to get used to her presence. Jasmine wasn’t one to let people push her around, nor did she enjoy seeing people in pain.

“You know, if you want to send a curse package to your family, I know quite a few undetectable ones. Might give your mother that heart attack you spoke about the day we met.”

Sirius gave her a watery chuckle, but when he replied there was only venom in his voice. “What do you know about my family?”

She shrugged, “Well, Euphemia was screaming loud enough to wake the dead. I figured somethings out on my own, not to mention your arm. I doubt you did that to yourself,” she replied evenly. She wasn’t going to rise to Sirius’ temper.

“Sorry that you heard…that. I think everyone forgot that you were here,” he said, and Jasmine flinched at the admission. She had been worried about that, but that wasn’t why Sirius had said it, he was trying to hurt her. Sirius was lashing out. She was something different and new that could take James’ attention away from him.

“Well, I am here, and I know quite a bit about purebloods holding you captive and using curses as a way of punishment. You escaped, Sirius, you should be proud of yourself for leaving.”

His hands clenched on the rail, his nails biting into the rust, his hands spasming unnaturally. “I didn’t leave, I was cast out. I’ve lost my home! I was blasted off the family tapestry!”

And there was where his true anger was lied.

“Did your father disown you? He’s the Head of House of Black, right? He should be the only one with the authority to cast you out. You still wear your Heir ring, which would have disappeared otherwise. At least, that’s what I understand about pureblood politics,” she said slowly, waiting for the explosion. She flexed her right hand, her family ring glinting in the fading evening light.

She didn’t get the angry response she had been expecting. Instead, she got a loud and long sigh. Sirius turned his head towards her, probably looking at her left eye, expecting her to return his eye contact. She did eventually turn to face him, he was giving her a rather inquisitive look. It was angry, but slightly confused, as if no one had even thought of telling him to talk to his father.

“My father is away on business for the summer and by the time he gets back my mother will have him convinced that I’m the monster she always claimed. There is nothing that I can do,” he muttered, pouting a bit by the end.

There was an easy solution to this that he probably hadn’t considered. “Have you tried sending a letter to your father?”

“No, the Potters are taking me in. I’m not going back there. It’s better if I’m not heir. Regulus would be a better Head to the Black family. He’s what the family wants.”

“Is he what your family needs? There has to be a reason that your father hadn’t disowned you previous if you’re so different…”

Sirius snarled. “He doesn’t care. I’m. Not. Going. Back.”

Jasmine forgot that she was dealing with a teenager…a teenage Sirius Black on top of that. He had told her that he had been stubborn as teen. She hadn’t really believed what her godfather had told her until now. Uniting the Black family was something that Jasmine needed to do to bring the other purebloods to her side.

“I never said to go back. You could always stay here, but if you are still legally the Heir to the Black family, you should tell your father that your mother abused-”

“I was not abused!” He snapped.

Alright, denial it is.

"You’ve been twitching all evening. Cruciatus curse damage is considered abuse. It gets people sent to Azkaban. Just because you can’t see the damage it doesn’t mean it isn’t real,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He slammed a hand on the rail, causing rust to flake off. “What the hell do you know?”

She waved a hand in front of her left eye and motioned to the rune next to it. “I wasn’t born blind in one eye, Sirius. My patrons liked to throw curses at me when I wasn’t getting a spell right. More than once they would be curses that would attack my nerves, never leaving me a mark. There was one day I didn’t move away quick enough when a curse came hurtling towards my face. It was a variation of a cutting hex. I suppose that being sick with the flu didn’t count as an excuse to get out of a four-hour training session and I suffered for it. I lost my eye. Madam Chester complained the entire time that I wouldn’t be able to fight for them anymore and cursed me silent as she permanently burned a rune into my side of face to gain back some monetary value into their merchandise.”

Sirius’ gaze lingered on the rune etched next to her eye. It would never fade, a permanent reminder of what happened to her, not to mention the scars across her face. “Did they cause the…” he motioned to the scar over her eye and mouth.

So nosy, but he the genuine curiosity on his face was rather endearing. She traced the scars on her face. “no, those were parting gifts from the death eaters…the healers still aren’t sure what curses were used to make them, but all they know is that I’m very lucky to be alive after that fight and six years under the Chester’s…tender…care,” she explained, kicking her feet a bit, enjoying the feel of nothing under them.

They sat in silence for a while, neither moving from their spots, just watching the moon rise. A breeze picked up causing her to shiver slightly. Sirius was poking his arms again and winced every time he found a sensitive area. “Is there a reason you haven’t gotten those looked at?”

The Black Heir gave her a rather intense glare, as if daring her ask again. She raised an eyebrow and stood her ground. He sighed, “I didn’t want James to know what my mother did. He’d make a big deal out of it.”

Jasmine ran a hand through her hair, wincing when it caught a tangle. She really needed to cut it, but pushed those thoughts out of her mind. “I have some potions that should help with the bruises and cuts. But, if the tremors don’t stop in an hour, we need to tell Euphemia or Monty. They’ll need to take you to a healer to get the damage assessed. Cruciatus curse exposure can cause permanent nerve damage, which could ruin your chances in a multitude of careers.”

Sirius recoiled at the thought and pushed himself up, and offered a hand to her. “Just don’t tell anyone.”

She nodded, but didn’t promise. She was going to talk to Euphemia about it, she needed to know that Walburga had abused Sirius to the point that he needed to run away. She put her callused hand in his and they made their way back into the manor. They had a tentative partnership. Hopefully it would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.   
> I should have time to post a few chapters this week.  
> Leave your kudos and comments below.
> 
> ~SugarPhantom


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jasmine woke up on a dimly lit park bench. She remembered falling asleep in her room after patching Sirius up. She had felt drained, only patting Ro on the head once before drifting off.

Death was looming over her, a thin blue lipped grin could be seen under his hood. “It has been some time since I’ve spoken to you last, Master.”

If she was seeing him then her mortal body was having fits. She no doubt would be scaring her family something awful while she awaits Death’s message. If they even remembered her existence with Sirius in the house. “It has been awhile. I’m assuming the cat and wand were gifts?”

The deity nodded, his hood shifting to expose a pale throat. “They’re apology gifts for the faulty body I prepared for you.” At least he was being somewhat courteous, even if it was a bit creepy.

“Is that all you came to tell me?” She asked, sitting up next to him.

He shook his head. “Riddle knows that someone survived the attack at the manor. Be warned that he is searching for you,” Death warned, a chilled hand rested on her exposed upper arm.

“Tom will always be after me. I’m surprised that he hasn’t found out my identity yet.”

“He may want you for an apprentice.”

Jasmine snorted. “Only in his wildest dreams and my most vivid nightmares,” she snarked, feeling herself beginning to lose her connection with Death, the park becoming dimmer.

She sent him an inquisitive look. This was a rather quick visit. “You gave the appropriate answer. Enjoy your time with your mortal acquaintances,” he replied, before she felt herself slip away.

Always that charmer, Death.

Waking up, Jasmine found, was no easy task after a seizure. She felt heavy and tired, all of limbs felt like weights. Both her hands felt warmer than the rest of her arms. She forced her eyelids open and found that both James and Sirius were sleeping next to her bed in the arm chairs that had been against the far wall next to her school books, clutching her hands. Ro was purring next to her ear in an attempt to, more than likely, welcome her back to the world of the living.

She wiggled her fingers, causing both of them to stir from their slumber. James was the first to realize that she was awake and pounced on her. “Jazz! You’re alright? Do you need something? I need to get dad and floo mum!” He exclaimed dashing out of the room, leaving a groggy Sirius as her only company.

He rubbed his grey eyes to clear the sleep from them before turning his attention to her. “What happened? James said that your healers mentioned that the fits are from the curses that were inflicted upon you after the battle?”

She nodded, knowing that she couldn’t tell him the whole truth and just went with it. “Yes, these fits can happen at any time. Its why I had to spend so much time in the hospital before I was brought to live here,” she replied, pushing herself up on shaky arms. Sirius was at her side helping with hesitant hands. It wasn’t exactly proper for a male pureblood heir to be in the same bedroom unattended with a female heir, nevertheless touch her, but propriety be damned. Jasmine sure as hell didn’t care, she was just grateful for the help.

“Bloody hell, you scared all of us. I’ve never seen Mrs. Potter look so worried. Was it my fault that you had that fit? You were exposed to the curse damage…” he asked, gaze going towards his healed arms.

“No, it wasn’t you,” she said a little breathless. Her magic was fluctuating, but still there. It wasn’t like the last time when she woke up drained, but she’s still needed to refrain from any form of spell casting for a few days.

Sirius seemed to relax a bit at the reply. Had he really thought that it was his fault that she had been sick for what she assumed was the entire night?

Before she could speak to him further, James and Monty came back into the room. Monty must have been pulled straight from his potions lab since he had spots of different liquids on his robes, his hair was pulled back and away from his face with a band and there was some soot on his finger potentially from where he burned himself turning off his potion to come up and see her.

When he realized that she was awake and alert Monty rushed over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. His lean from enveloping her, the potions fumes from his robes were almost comforting.

She tensed for a moment before she awkwardly pat him on the back. “We were so worried about you. When Euphie said that you had fits, I didn’t image that they were that terrifying,” he told her before pulling away and giving her a once over, “I’m so sorry we never checked on you last night. If we had known…”

Jasmine put a slightly shaking hand on his. “It would have happened regardless. I didn’t want to get in anybody’s way. Sirius needed you significantly more than I did,” she admitted, keeping her gaze locked on her wine-red sheets.

Monty ran a hand through her hair in a comforting gesture that she relaxed into. “You’re not in anyone’s way, least of all Sirius’. You two are both family, and to a Potter, family is important. Euphie and I are the adults here, you are under our care and that means that you don’t have to avoid us when you feel you need something. I know that I work from home and am in the lab quite often throughout the day, but if you ever need anything just come and talk to me. Or, you can spend time with James and Sirius,” Monty replied as she began to doze off again.

She hated this feeling. She wasn’t a toddler that should be exhausted all the time. This also wasn’t something she was going to recover from until she turned seventeen, and even that wasn’t guaranteed if Death had messed that up as well. But, she was far too tired to fight and drifted off to her grandfather pulling her covers up around her and tucking her in a long rest.

Her dreams were eventless, her mind too tired to even come up with anything to wake her up. Eventually, she felt a hand on her arm, shaking her awake, there was a pleasant aroma of breakfast foods brought her back to consciousness.

Her eyes fluttered open and were greeted to the bespectacled face of James Potter holding a tray of food followed by Sirius dragging over the two chairs they had slept in the night before. “Good morning, Jazzy-pants!” Sirius sung horrendously off key as he swung a chair towards the bed and sits down on it.

James rolled his eyes, putting the large tray of food down on the bed. It was pancakes, porridge, toast, French toast, jams, and syrups.

The two teenage boys grabbed a bit of everything before they slathered it with syrup and jam. Jasmine grimaced and pulled a bowl of porridge, some cream and honey towards her. She figured that she needed something mild after being in bed for what she assumed was two days.

“How are you feeling?” Sirius asked after he swallowed a chunk of raspberry jam covered pancake.

Disgusted, if she were to answer honestly, but she did feel better. “I’m alright. I don’t feel like I’m going to pass out. Thank you for the food and company,” she replied with a genuine smile and James lifted a fork in response as he swallowed another mouthful.

“Mum and dad are out today, so Sirius and I figured we could work on our Animagus transformations with you watching us!”

Oh, what could go wrong there?

Jasmine let out a dramatic sigh, “As long as I don’t have to leave the bed, I’d be more than happy to help.”

The boys cheered and started to eat faster. Jasmine continued to eat slowly enjoying the company. “Oh, Moony is coming tomorrow! So, we really want to get this right to surprise him!” Sirius told her through a mouthful of food.

So, Remus was coming over.

“Who is Moony?” She asked, playing dumb.

James elbowed Sirius fairly hard against the ribs. “Moony is the nickname that we have for our friend Remus. I told you about him while you were still recovering. He’s one of the four Marauders!”

“He’s rather bookish in nature, so you’d get along pretty well,” Sirius muttered as he got up and waved his wand around attempting his first transformation of the day, and oh dear, did it take more than one attempt to even get remotely close to proper transformation.

James managed it first, much to Sirius’ dismay and he turned into a large buck. He pranced around the room loftily before Jasmine pointed at him, “Change back.”

Now, James looked was a deer caught in headlights, unsure of what to do next before he took a deep breath and changed back, completely human and no antlers on his head. He lifted a triumphant fist into the air. Sirius rolled his eyes and within the hour he succeeded as well and the two, in their transformed states were frolicking around her room like fools.

Sadly, the day had to come to an end and the next day she was back to the library working on a long history of magic essay for a ghost that was never going to read it. She knew that she needed her work to be perfect, otherwise Dumbledore wouldn’t allow her to receive an education at Hogwarts. She needed to get into Hogwarts, solely to destroy the diadem of Ravenclaw and potentially slay a basilisk. To do that she needed to get this horrendously dull work finished.

The library became her secondary home once more. There were less books piled next to her than before, many put into her trunk while others were placed into a bookshelf in her bedroom. The rhythmic scratching of her quill on the parchment and Ro’s purring was the only noise in the echoing room.

Finishing the work was, of course, easier said than done. Despite the fact that she had been through Hogwarts multiple times, she had never done the coursework twenty years in the past. There were more class options, and the curriculum was significantly more difficult. Some of the work that she was doing she learned in her sixth years. The war had more of an impact on the school system than she had initially realized. There was a lot more dark and grey magics taught in DADA and charms. Ancient Runes even touched upon blood warding and magics. Had the war caused so much fear over the Dark Arts that anything with even a dark leaning had been taken out of the education system?

Dumbledore might have had a hand in taking quite a bit of dark magic and grey magic out of Hogwarts by twisting the arms of the Ministry. Then again, the dark families had done a great job at discrediting themselves in this upcoming war.

Jasmine bit her lip. She was going to need to find a way to convince these families that fighting with Voldemort was a foolish idea and she was going to need to think of it quickly. She’d need to appeal to upper class wizarding families and give them solid evidence of inbreeding that was destroying the wizarding world as well as the major consequences of living under the foot of a dark lord or a light lord…

There were a few families that she could think of that had the influence that she needed, but contacting them would be tricky, she’d need Slytherin contacts and that would be difficult without the Marauders hovering around her. As much as she loved James and Sirius, she could tell that they were going to be overprotective gits when she got to school.

They also had the map, she wasn’t sure how she was going to manage to talk to, or make alliances with any of them.

Speaking of the Marauders, Sirius and James had been bouncing about the manor all day waiting for Remus to arrive for one in the afternoon. The full moon had ended about three days ago, so Remus would be somewhat recovered from the ordeal and well enough to deal with his friends’ antics.

As soon as the werewolf arrived the three had started playing hide and jinx, a tradition according to James. He warned her that it could get a bit loud and not be alarmed when she heard loud bangs in the house. It was nice of him to think of her. It wasn’t long before the sound of small explosions and tremors went through the house as, Jasmine assumed, James went about searching for his friends since she couldn’t hear Sirius’ constant prattling.

That was until a rather loud bang rang throughout the house and Sirius shouted something rather obscene that had Monty telling him to watch his language or he’d be brushing his teeth with soap.

So, that left Remus to the tender mercy of his friends. She didn’t envy the young werewolf.

“Moony! Come on out! Prongs and I only want to hex you a little bit!”

Jasmine snorted, that sounded inviting. It wasn’t until someone opened the door to library, slunk in and closed the door silently behind them did she get a good look at Remus. He was a completely different person than the man she knew in her time. Certain things were to be expected, Remus was younger, with a fewer scars littering his face, his hair was a full thick creamy brown, no greys to be seen, his eyes are a happy glowing amber, his clothing fit him properly, and there were no signs of wear and tear in anything he wore. He seemed happy and healthy, his inner wolf hadn’t started to completely tear him apart from the inside after the loss of his entire pack.

When he turned around and saw that he wasn’t alone, he nearly smacked into the door in shock before something registered. “Oh, you must be Jasmine. I completely forgot that you would be in here…” he rambled in a hushed voice, still playing the game and Jasmine smiled at his commitment to avoiding the two troublemakers a floor down.

“And those two prats would never check the library since I’m in here. It’s nice to meet you, Remus. James and Sirius don’t stop talking about you. If I didn’t know about James’ obsession with Lily Evans, I’d have assumed that the group of you were in some kind of threesome.”

Remus spluttered, his cheeks heating up, a blush creeping its way down his neck as he made his way over to her and hid behind a bookcase out of sight of the main entrance. It seemed he hadn’t forgotten about the game he was playing, but he was polite enough not to brush her off. He quietly coughed to get her attention, “we aren’t in a threesome, though sometimes I wonder about James and Sirius.”

Jasmine chuckled as she marked her page in her history textbook, her margins were covered in notes she had taken, and certain elements were highlighted in different colored ink for future reference. He looked over her shoulder at what she was working on in the mid-afternoon light. “History of the early modern witch trials across Europe…that was an essay topic towards the end of fourth year. Why are you working on an essay for that? Aren’t you also going into your fifth year?” He asked, brows furrowed.

He had a good memory to remember what year he wrote an essay about something this obscure.

She sighed, closing the book, she had finished the essay, finally done with her history work. “I have to do the spring term of all fourth-year assignments to prove that I am mentally competent enough for the fifth year course load.”

Remus put a hand on the table and read a bit of her essay and whistled. “With writing like that you’ll manage for sure. Sirius and James hand in a lot worse and they’re in the top of the class…somehow.”

At least he was honest about his friends.

She rolled her eyes fondly at the mention of her the two still searching downstairs. “Yes, well, their practical work has to make up for it. They seem rather…inventive from what they tell me of their pranks,” Jasmine replied as yet another explosion went off, this time much closer to the library.

Remus tensed, his eyes scanning around the room searching for a better place to hide. She vaguely wondered what kind of jinxes the two of them used to have Remus so nervous. She glanced behind her to see a small pocket of space between her chair and the window. It would hide him rathe well.

She tapped his shoulder and pointed to the spot. He practically dove there. It wasn’t a moment too late, since Jasmine heard the two Marauders outside the library, mummering to each other as if nervous to enter Jasmine’s domain. Though, it seemed that bravery won out since James opened the door slowly, causing the hinges to creak as he poked a head in, Sirius’ following moments later. He spotted her against the far wall, like always, a book in hand, this time a charms textbook. “Have you seen Moony?”

She heard Remus’ near silent breathing hitch. Jasmine closed the book on her lap, pretending to be significantly more annoyed than she was. “No, James, I haven’t. I’ve been working on History of Magic essays as you two have been practically destroyed the manor. Your mum is going to be home in two hours, I hope you manage to clean up before she gets back.”

Sirius’ eyes widened, and James whined. “But if Moony wins we owe him a term worth of chocolate! Do you know how much chocolate he eats, Jazz?”

She grinned a little bit thinking about all the sweets they would more than likely owe Remus now. “Yes, but if you mum finds the house a mess than you’ll be dead and then where will you be?”

James sighed, crossing his arms, contemplating for a moment before sighing. “Pads, she’s right, we need to clean this place up. Dad probably doesn’t realize the mess we’ve made. If mum comes home and sees this…” he trails off when a shiver goes down his spine.

The two turned to leave, but Sirius stopped pointing at Jasmine, “If you see Remus, send him to us, yea? This way we can still win.”

Jasmine hummed in reply, waving the two off. She knew that they believed her lie. Why would she cover for Remus when she knew them better? But, her original soul was still the daughter of a Marauder. She was going to take the chance to prank them back, even if it started an open war.

The door closed behind them and Remus didn’t move a muscle for a few moments, just to make sure that they weren’t coming back.

After five minutes passed she heard him move. “Should be safe,” he said stretching his arms above his head. His fingers brushed her bare arms on their way up that, if done on purpose could have been seen as something sensual.

He froze, realizing the same thing and that blush began to return. “Sorry,” he stammered, avoiding eye contact. Jasmine wondered how often Remus was close to girls his own age if just brushing against her arm was enough to cause him to blush.

“What’s to be sorry for? Nervous, Remus?” She teased, poking his nose, causing him to back into the window behind him as if he’d been burned.

She had known that Remus had been labeled the “shy” Marauder, but she hadn’t really believed it until now. “I’m not a fan of people touching me. I could have a bad reaction to it.”

Was he concerned that she’d catch his lycanthropy through touch, did he?

“Don’t be ridiculous. You wouldn’t hurt me by touching me, Remus. You’ve been literally less than a few centimeters away from me for nearly twenty minutes had nothing has happened. What do you think will happen if I touch you?”

He bit his lip, pulling at a scar on his chin that was still rather angry and red. She had seen it years in the future when it had nearly faded into nothing. Had he received it during his last transformation?

“I’m rather sickly and I know that you’ve been in the hospital. I don’t want you to catch anything that I might have. You don’t need any more setbacks,” he replied, taking another step away from her.

She ran a hand through her unbound mane of dark locks and sighed. No wonder it took him another twenty years or so to find love. He was keeping everyone at least a full meter away from him at all times. She set her book down and back on the table.

“Remus, I don’t need to be isolated from germs. I wasn’t in the hospital for that sort of thing. I’ve never even been one to catch colds or flus…” she said, tapping her chin in thought and she could tell that Remus was nervous. He had gone from comfortably talking about schoolwork to tiptoeing around his biggest secret.

He shifted from foot to foot, still avoiding her eyes before Jasmine approached him faster than he thought her possible and hugged him. He was taller than her by at least a head, and he tensed under her touch. “I don’t care how contagious you think you are, you still deserve to have people care for you,” she told him before pulling away, “now you better go and find James and Sirius, they’ve probably cleaned things up and you need to collect your winnings.”

For a moment, he just stood there dumbfounded before he scrambled towards the door. Jasmine sighed. She might have ruined any chance she had of having a normal relationship with Remus. The teen needed to know that he didn’t have to keep people away from him though. She had never believed Sirius in her past lives when he had told her how hard it had been to become friends with Remus. 

The werewolf’s hands stopped at the door handle, pausing just above it before he turned around and looked at her again. His eyes kept darting from her to the door. Was she truly that frightening?

He squared his shoulders and walked back over to her, “Are you going to come down for dinner?”

Jasmine blinked, surprised by the sudden question. Monty and Euphemia had been forcing her to attend all family dinners for the past few days. Though, from the way Remus was acting and the amount of work she still needed to get done, there was no way she would be able to sit through an entire dinner if she wanted to finish all her work by the end of next week. Dumbledore hadn’t given her a deadline per say. He more than likely figured that she wouldn’t be able to finish the work he had given her and decided that she wasn’t going to be able to attend Hogwarts by default.

She wanted to have all of her work done by the second first week of August, which was swiftly approaching. But, Remus was offering to go to dinner with her as some kind of potential peace offering she was more tempted to take that.

“I’m not sure I have the time,” she answered honestly, eyes drifting towards the books around her.

“Would you like some help after dinner? I’m rather good in charms and defense,” he offered with a shrug and a shy smile.

Jasmine gave an exaggerated sigh before nodding. “I suppose that eating would more than likely help my study habits. And, a charming tutor never hurt either,” she replied with a wink. She could see a flush on the back on his neck before she turned around to exit the library, Remus hot on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave your kudos and comments down below!  
> I'll post again soon!
> 
> ~SugarPhantom


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine explores the past...

Chapter 6

As soon as they entered the dining room Sirius and James physically pounced on the first person to enter the room. Which, much to their growing horror, was not Remus. Remus certainly did not have long black hair, nor did he have breasts which Sirius had accidentally just groped. No, the werewolf in question was just staring wide eyed at the three of them on the floor.

At least the hardwood floor had cushioning charms on them. No doubt from years of dealing with Marauder madness, Euphemia and Monty had made the manor impervious to their antics for the most part. Or at least, made it so they wouldn’t accidently injure themselves. Jasmine just kept her gaze locked on the ceiling and wished that this moment was over.

Sirius still hadn’t moved his blasted hand. “Sirius, you better move your hand before I permanently sever it from your body,” she hissed, it nearly coming out in _paeseltongue,_ if she didn’t know any better.

The Black heir gave her a feeble grin before removing his hand from her person. James was attempting to disentangle himself from the heap of limbs they had become, but was slow going, especially since his glasses flew somewhere across the room. Jasmine was not amused, and none too gently shoved them off her.

“Prats,” she muttered she straightened her clothing, her face feeling rather heated, embarrassed about the whole situation.

“What are you two doing?” Euphemia’s voice called from the second entry way into the dining room. Sirius quickly stood up bolt straight.

“Nothing, Mrs. Potter.”

Not like that didn’t sound suspicious.

“I dropped my glasses, mum,” James answered back, patting around the area of his fall in a vain attempt to find his spectacles. Jasmine remembered when her eyesight had been that bad, nine lives full of it, but in her time, there were ways to get that corrected. So, for a little less than half of seven of those lives she had fixed her eyesight. She wasn’t entirely sure of when it had become common practice in wizarding optometry.

Jasmine sighed, spotting them to the left of her, with her enhanced rune vision, near her feet and picked them up. She turned the over in her hand, the gold wire looked fine and the lenses, luckily, weren’t scratched. That was rather good fortune for him.

“James, stop fumbling around, I found them,” Jasmine replied, easily making her way over to her cousin and sliding them onto his face.

James’ face puckered for a moment as his eyes readjusted to the glasses. It was jarring to have everything be blurry one moment and then clear the next. “Thanks,” he muttered as he got himself off the floor.

“Are they broken again, James?” Euphemia asked, rather exasperatedly. Jasmine wondered how often they needed to be repaired.

He shook his head.

“Very well, since the house still seems to be standing we’ll all be having dinner on time today as well as a lovely dessert, prepared by our house-elf Penny.”

Dinner was a loud affair, it had been ever since Sirius had joined the family and now, with Remus, the volume seemed to have doubled from the boys’ side of the table. Jasmine ate quietly, just watching the three Marauders laughing and teasing each other. Sirius even launched a bit of mashed potatoes at James, which earned the dog Animagus a harsh glare from Euphemia. Monty gave them a subtle thumbs up.

"Jasmine, how is your summer work coming along?” Euphemia asked, from her right, her voice clear even through all the laughing.

She gave a small smile to the Auror. “Alright. I just have charms left. I finished History of Magic this afternoon. After dinner I’ll be getting back to work. I want to hand all of it in before the end of the first week of August.”

Euphemia nodded and leaned over to ruffle Jasmine’s hair a little bit. “I’m very proud of you. The amount of work that the Headmaster gave to you was unreasonable, but I’m glad that you rose to the challenge.”

“I wasn’t the best in my dueling circuit for nothing. An unfair workload is something that I’m very used to. My patrons enjoyed giving me spells that they knew I wouldn’t be able to figure on time, so they could punish me. Eventually, I stopped getting punished because I read ahead and worked twice as long until I understood the spell, practical application, use and theory,” she explained dipping into Jasmine’s memories to make sure she had as much accuracy in her statements as possible. Jasmine had nine lifetimes worth of knowledge packed into her mind. So, she knew quite a lot more than any child her age should, but then again, her host body did as well. The original Jasmine would have made a lovely Master of Death, if she hadn’t died before collecting all three Hallows of course…

Monty clicked his tongue. “You were the best duelist?”

Hadn’t she mentioned that fact before? She shrugged and nodded, seeing no harm in sharing that. “Yes, I clawed my way to the top with sheer magical talent and force.”

“Weren’t your…patrons…worried that you would turn on them?”

Jasmine chuckled humorlessly, putting her utensils down, her appetite ruined. “No, by the time they let us roam the upper levels before a match, we were considered fairly loyal to them. If we misbehaved, the children downstairs would be killed or maimed. Insubordination was not worth attempting…”

“But you thought about it?” Sirius asked hesitantly, the boys conversation had stopped and all attention was on her.

As if that was even a question. “Of course, it was the only thing that kept many of us sane. We craved freedom more than anything, and we could have more than likely killed most of the patrons on our own, but we didn’t want anyone getting hurt over it. For the most part, we were all orphans from around Europe, there was nowhere for us to go,” her voice cracked and she shivered, “in the end none our imaginary plans mattered since anyone old enough to have imaged such freedom was killed when those Death Eaters entered.”

“All you friends…” James trailed off, not daring to finish the sentence.

“Are dead? For the most part, some were found a few days after the battle in the basement, but nearly all my close friends were murdered by this rising Dark Lord and his minions.”

Voldemort always seemed to have a driving need, no matter what life she lived, to kill everyone she loved or cared about. At least this time she was getting a chance to rebuild her life. She had never managed that before.

Euphemia clapped her hands rather loudly, tearing Jasmine away from her darker thoughts. “Now, why don’t we talk about what we’re going to be doing for your birthday, Jasmine?”

The girl blushed, pushing around some food on her plate. She was never a fan of celebrating her birthday, five lives starting at the Dursley’s had ensured that. Somewhere deep in her soul she felt that her birth was more of curse, something that should never be celebrated, but forgotten. None of her friends and family throughout her lives ever thought that and always did something for her. It seemed that the Potters were no different and by the way Sirius and Remus were looking at her, they were going to come and celebrate as well. It was sweet of them and Jasmine truly did appreciate it.

She swallowed, suddenly nervous, “I suppose something small, would be fine. You’ve already gotten me Ro, so maybe a cake would be nice.”

“What flavor?” Remus asked, ever the sweets connoisseur.

“I’d prefer chocolate. I haven’t had a chocolate cake in years.”

Remus gasped and grabbed his heart as if he were dying. The two other Marauders were staring at her strangely.

“What? I needed to eat healthy and sweets were forbidden. If I was caught eating any there would have been major consequences,” she replied defensively. Out of everything the Chesters did, depriving her of sweets wasn’t all that bad. Sure, kids loved sweets, but they certainly didn’t need them. Jasmine’s body, despite the bumps and bruises was extremely in shape and for the most part healthy. The girl had been trained to hold her breath for nearly two minutes, to run long sprints and fight with various weapons. She was powerful and could more than likely take out Sirius, Remus and James on her own with her bare hands.

With all the school work she was slightly lacking in her usual work outs that she and Ro did in the mornings. She needed to keep her body just as healthy as her mind and since her body was just about back to fully functioning capacity, she could start exercising again. Morning jogs would be a good addition to her day, maybe she could convince James to come with her, tell him it would help his Quidditch performance. Sirius would hate her for it because James would continue it into the school year, it would be perfect.

“Chocolate cake it is,” Monty said, seeming just as excited about the dessert as Remus was. Jasmine wondered how good the House-elves cake was for this kind of reaction.

Regardless, dinner ended without any further inquiry into Jasmine’s past and she went back up to her work without eating dessert.

This body wasn’t a fan of too many sweets and probably never would be. She could enjoy a piece of dark chocolate every now and again, but sweet pudding that had been served made her stomach churn something awful.

Remus joined shortly thereafter with a shy knock on the library door, a charms book in hand.

Jasmine smiled in response. She hadn’t thought that he was really going to come and help her. “James and Sirius aren’t upset that you’re spending time with me instead of them?” She asked as they were opening books to the correct pages, setting out ink pots and parchment for the essays.

Remus gave a small snort, “They don’t realize that I spend a good part of the early afternoon with you. James wants us to get to know each other. He wants all of his best mates to get to know his new sister. And he told me, that since I liked books and you’re stuck reading them for the rest of the summer, I should make myself useful.”

That sounded like James. He had given some input on the transfiguration section of her work, but she knew quite a bit about it already. It was similar with charms, but there were a few spells that she had to write papers about that she hadn’t even heard of this time around and wondered why Flitwick had taken them out of the curriculum in her time.

With Remus’ help Jasmine was able to finish quite a bit more work than she expected. Between the two of them they had managed to a make a large dent in her charms work, which was the last of her work that needed to get done before the school year started. She could almost taste freedom. 

“Thank you for helping me,” she told him after she had finished writing her fifth essay of the evening.

He turned away from his advanced charms book to answer, amber eyes meeting her for the first time, “It’s nothing. You’re a quick study and not a royal pain in the arse like James and Sirius tend to be about learning.”

Ah, James and Sirius, they must have been getting impatient. Remus seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself teaching her. Oh, how she wished that werewolves weren’t hated in the wizarding world so much. Remus would make a such a great teacher. He had been the best defense teacher at Hogwarts in most of her lives. If he didn’t have his fury little problem to deal with, he would have been so successful. He was too brilliant for his own good. Well, all the Marauders had been. Even Peter, in his own traitorous, rat bastard kind of way.

“I have a question about Hogwarts, Remus,” she asked around nine in the evening. She had been getting bored writing about summoning charms, her hand was cramping and needed a break.

Remus was sitting on the chair up-side-down, his head dangling off the plush top as he read over one of her essays. He pushed the essay up, meeting her gaze.

“And what question might that be?”

“Are there any clubs besides Quidditch, because that’s all James and Sirius talk about. And, while I do enjoy flying I want to do something else besides get permanent brain damage from a sport.”

Remus grinned, “Yes, there are more clubs than just the Quidditch teams, don’t tell James I told you. He mentioned that he wanted you to try out for the seeker position. It’s the team’s only weak point. I then had to remind him that you hadn’t been sorted yet, but he thinks you’re going to be in Gryffindor and I’m inclined to agree with him.”

So, they all thought that she was a lion? They’d be right. For the most part, she had been sorted into Gryffindor and occasionally Slytherin, once in Ravenclaw, that had been an interesting seven years she’d never want to repeat. The girls in her year, besides Padma, had been awful.

“As for clubs, there’s chess teams, gobstone team, the Slug-Club is one that a professor runs…” he then listed out quite a few clubs that Jasmine hadn’t even known existed, well, they hadn’t in her time. There hadn’t been enough students to support so many clubs.

“Is there a dueling club?” She eventually asked. She knew that Flitwick had been a professional duelist and had a club for a while, but she wasn’t sure if it was within this generation that he ran it.

Remus frowned thinking it over. “No, not this year. Professor Flitwick ran one two years ago, but for the most part he teaches dueling privately to those he thinks are worthy. You might want to ask him about once you get sorted.”

Jasmine tapped her quill absently on her parchment for a few moments, wondering if it was even worth it to talk to Flitwick. Maybe she should just practice her dueling in the room of requirements on her own. Her thoughts then turned to Dumbledore. He really didn’t like her, which felt a little odd, he had always liked her in the past, even when she didn’t quite follow his rules to the letter. What would he do if he found out that she was dueling unsupervised…he’d more than likely have her expelled, claiming she was training to join Voldemort. There mere thought made her want to gag. “And Professor Flitwick teaches what subject?” She asked as she added a bit more detail about summoning charms into her essay.

“Oh, he teaches charms and is the head of house for Ravenclaw. He’s a really nice professor, I think you’ll like him,” Remus answered, as he pointed out a small mistake on the third line of another essay. Jasmine sighed, and pushed her current work away to revise something else.

This work felt like it was never going to end.

Bloody hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.  
> There is more to come.  
> Leave your kudos and comments below!
> 
> ~SugarPhantom


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore is back...

Chapter 7

“You finished your work so soon, Ms. Peverell? Surely, if you want to gain entrance into Hogwarts your essays would have taken longer to write than this?” Dumbledore questioned, eyeing the large stack of papers before him spread across his desk.

The Headmaster’s office wasn’t all that different from what Jasmine remembered it being back in the nineties. There were still a lot of different kinds of monitoring devices, more books than any one person should legally own, an ornate desk that had seen far better days, and a well-worn padded desk chair. Fawkes was trilling quietly from his perch in the corner, looking rather young today as he preened. Jasmine had given him a gentle pat on the head that had sent the phoenix into a happy chirping mess. Jasmine wasn’t entirely sure if Fawkes recognized her as Death’s Master. There were few wild creatures that weren’t afraid of her due to her powers. Phoenixes were outside of the realm of life and death since they live in a cycle of constant rebirth and death. To a certain extent, Jasmine has more in common with Fawkes than humans at this point.

Jasmine and Euphemia were in front of his desk, Euphemia tapping her nails impatiently on the old wood, on the morning of July thirtieth. Between Jasmine and Remus, the charms work, and revisions had gone twice as quickly and was far more enjoyable with company. He knew the page numbers where most of the answers were and Jasmine was a fast writer and a quick study.

She had also promised Remus at least four chocolate bars for all of his help. The werewolf had agreed to her terms without protest. James and Sirius had teased the two of them the entire time they were in the library. Remus swore his revenge for the teasing once they finished with her last essay. Jasmine just hoped that she would be home in time to see it. Remus had always been the best prankster, from what she had seen in the future. They tended to have the most finesse behind them, and no one ever saw them coming. Remus was such an unassuming and innocent looking wizard.

She was brought out of her musings when her guardian stopped tapping her fingers and shifted so that she was leaning forward, ready to attack.

“Albus, I’ve read the essays, they are at least worthy of Exceeds Expectations, if not an Outstanding. I’ve sent letters to Minerva and Filius asking if they were in the castle at this time of year and any colleagues that would be willing to help read my ward’s work. I want her accepted into Hogwarts before we leave today. I’m quite done playing games. You’ve never stopped orphans from joining Hogwarts late. I don’t see why Jasmine is different.”

Euphemia had warned her before they had left the manor that she might not like some of the things that Dumbledore might say about her or her school work, but her guardian had sworn that she was going to defend her until she was accepted.

Oh, Jasmine knew why Dumbledore didn’t want her here. She was dangerous to his agenda in every sense of the word. Her magic wasn’t light and she was willing to kill to protect herself. Second chances weren’t her thing and she rarely looked for the good in people. Not someone that Albus Dumbledore would want in his school. Too bad for him that her current guardian wasn’t going to just let the Headmaster do whatever he wanted.

“Euphemia, your ward has been damaged by dark magic that, from what I understand, has yet to be identified. She has been emotionally scarred and traumatized. I don’t want other students getting hurt because she couldn’t control herself.”

Jasmine’s mouth went dry. Was he insinuating that she was mentally unsound to the point that she would attack students? She had been cleared by the best healers, thank you very much. The only time that she been this demonized by someone was during her fifth year when the Ministry had been attempting to make her sound crazy to the masses and even then, most people didn’t believe them. It was odd seeing Dumbledore, someone who had always vouched for her, trying to ban her from a school that she considered her second home for her last nine lives.

Euphemia straightened her shoulders, her chin raised slightly, looking every inch the insulted pureblooded woman she was. She had gone from the proud mother to deadly Auror rather quickly and it made Jasmine feel really warm and slightly fuzzy over the fact that her guardian was being protective of her.

“Albus, you are treading on very thin ice. Jasmine, despite my protests, has done all the work that you have required her to. She sees a mind healer twice a week, who has cleared her as mentally sound four times, under your insistence. My ward also spends plenty of time with children her own age, since my son and his friends enjoy her company. I find it highly insulting that you are trying to bar her from entering Hogwarts on nothing but fabricated worry. I am also going to be finding the name of the people that have been giving you classified medical information about my ward to you.”

“Euphemia, there is no need to go after innocent people over nothing-”

Sadly, Dumbledore never got the chance to finish his response. McGonagall and Flitwick had arrived, both entering the room at a rather sedate pace, worry etched into their rather stiff movements. Both of them looked very different, but at the same time, strikingly similar. McGonagall didn’t have nearly as many grey hairs as Jasmine remembered her having in the future. She supposed that the Marauders within the next two years really drive this poor woman straight to grey hair. Flitwick just seemed to be generally more energetic than what she remembered, but then again, she had never been too close to the charms professor.

McGonagall turned to look at Jasmine with a guarded expression, her eyes hard. Flitwick was watching her out of the corner of his eyes, his hand always near his wand. There were sizing her up for one reason or another. Were they planning on attacking her? What had Dumbledore said about her to his staff?

Then again, her face wasn’t the most pleasant to look at…Jasmine knew that. The scars that littered her face, while not completely deforming, were obvious and rather striking in nature. She was going to need to get used to being stared at for different scars. The original one on her forehead had been easy to hide and was famous for being a symbol of hope. The scars on her face just looked out of place and reminded people of all the things wrong with her. If Jasmine had been someone who actually cared what other people thought, there might have been some worry of her getting depressed over the future ridicule from her peers.

Though, why the professors were staring at her strangely was extremely odd to her and was not something that she wanted repeated in the future. She wanted to be judged based on her academic prowess, not some lies that the headmaster had told them. She wasn’t some kind of caged animal that was ready to attack at a moment’s notice. She had better things to do than attempt to kill people. Euphemia either didn’t notice their demeanor, or she just chose to ignore it, as she bade both professors over for a proper introduction.

“Filius, Minerva, this is my ward, Jasmine Peverell. Jasmine, these are two of your professors, Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick, they teach transfiguration and charms respectively,” Euphemia said introducing the hesitant professors to her.

Jasmine nodded and took a step towards them. Might as well bite the proverbial bullet and get this over with. “Hello, it’s nice to finally meet you. James and Sirius have told me a lot about you,” she said with a small smile, her accent bleeding through, just reminding them how foreign she really was and Jasmine nearly winced. If only she could drop the accent, but it just didn’t seem to want to leave her. 

McGonagall grimaced, no doubt imaging the kind of things that James and Sirius had been telling her about Hogwarts. She had seemed to drop the somewhat terrified attitude when she mentioned the Marauders. It seemed her favorite group of trouble makers were a fantastic subject to break the mood in the room with. “I hope that those two haven’t been feeding you lies, Ms. Peverell,” she replied somewhat tersely.

“I image the tales they tell are rather full of pranks and mischief?” Flitwick asked, his demeanor changing from on guard to rather friendly, though his hand was still a hairs breath away from his wand.

Jasmine snorted remembering quite a few stories that James and Sirius had told her over the past few days. “Some of it I find very hard to believe, but there’s always a nugget of truth in their stories. They hold you in high regard,” she told them honestly. No matter what, the Marauders did, they always respected the Professors that deserved it.

“Now, while I do enjoy a good introduction, there are other matters that need to be addressed. Why don’t we look at some of those essays you’ve written, Ms. Peverell,” Dumbledore interjected, a frown adorning his face.

“If you insist,” Jasmine agreed with a shrug as she made her way over to her pile of essays, pulling out her charms and transfiguration work first and handing them to the professors.

It didn’t take long to realize that Jasmine’s work was well done by the professors, much to the Headmaster’s disapproval. “Your grasp of theory is rather remarkable, Ms. Peverell. Who was your charms instructor prior to living with the Potters?” Jasmine sensed Euphemia shake her head behind her and Flitwick looked flustered for a moment before backtracking, “that is, if you’re comfortable sharing.”

Jasmine could tell that Dumbledore thought that he had gained some kind of ground with that question. She wasn’t sure what the man expected to happen in that moment, but Jasmine wasn’t going to go ballistic. “My patrons taught me everything I know. I was given a detailed education on every form of magic they could think of that would have me win a fight against any of the other competitors.”

“Competitors?” McGonagall muttered sounding lost. Had Dumbledore explained her situation at all to her professors?

“I was a part of the child dueling ring that the Death Eaters so lovely destroyed a few weeks ago. Grueling training under the people that kidnapped me is what kept me alive,” Jasmine replied, feeling the scar on her mouth curling slightly at her lopsided smirk.

“You’re a duelist?” Flitwick asked, glint of interest sparking in his eyes. Jasmine had never, in all her nine lives, received that look from her charms professor.

“Yes, I was the best in my circuit,” she answered with a tight-lipped grimace. She had worked hard to get where she had been, but none of it held fond memories for her. Flitwick nodded, eyes widened slightly realizing just what kind of conditions she had learned the rules of combat.

“That is not what we’re here to discuss today. Minerva, do you think that Jasmine should be eligible for Hogwarts?” Dumbledore questioned impatiently, tapping his foot on the hardwood floor.

Both professors turned their attention away from Euphemia and Jasmine and returned back to her never-ending pile of summer work. They seemed just as annoyed reading nearly a hundred different essays as she had writing them.

It took around two hours, but a decision needed to be made about Jasmine’s mental stability. Honestly, Jasmine was somewhat nervous. What if Dumbledore had threated their jobs and she wasn’t going to be getting into Hogwarts? While she didn’t mind living at the Potters’ manor, she really didn’t want to be there alone most of the time or be taught by tutors. Jasmine really wasn’t comfortable with private tutors, not after the Chesters.

Minerva sighed, as her eyes scanned yet another essay, this time on the subject of ancient runes. “From what I’ve read of her work, she is more than ready for the fifth-year curriculum. She’s the kind of essay writer that her cousin should strive to emulate. Ms. Peverell has a lovely way with words and it seems to me that all of this work wasn’t needed. I would have only needed to read one essay and a bit of practical application,” she replied, sending a rather heated glare towards Albus, who rightly cowered under her intense gaze.

It seemed that with McGonagall on her side, Jasmine now had a far greater chance of getting accepted without as much of a fight then when she entered Hogwarts in earlier this morning.

“Well, then Ms. Peverell, you are accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” Dumbledore said with a weary sigh. He summoned the sorting hat from the back of the room and held it out for Jasmine to take.

“Why are you giving me a hat?” Jasmine inquired, taking it from the Headmaster and holding it at arm’s length.

McGonagall stepped forward to answer, “This is the sorting hat, it is going to put you in the house you are going to spend the rest of your schooling in.”

Jasmine nodded, pretending to be skeptical about this part. She had been in her first life, but after that, if just became amusing. The hat always knew who she was and how many times she had been sent back. The hat found her annoying, yet interesting to sort in each iteration. She wondered if it would happen again.

Her fingers rubbed against the worn fabric before she put it over her head and heard a familiar voice whine. “Not you _again._ ”

"You know you love me,” she replied mentally with a smile. She loved the hat.

She could feel it sigh in her mind before searching her conscious and unconscious mind to attempt to figure out a house for her. “You’re, as always, difficult. You fit in to every house except for Hufflepuff. You’d go on a murder spree there. Slytherin, as always would be a fantastic fit, but, as always, your politics wouldn’t align with theirs and it would lead to far too much fighting. Then there’s Gryffindor, their brash warrior nature suits as well as their loyal nature, though you are more of a planner than you used to be…Your mind is something that many would crave to have and Ravenclaw could suit your needs. The head of house of Ravenclaw would certainly help you, but I can see you growing bored in a house solely focused on intelligence.”

Jasmine sighed, thinking things over. She knew which house she wanted to be in. It wasn’t every day that she gets to see her long dead parents fall in love with each other. “I feel like you know my choice,” she told the hat, who mentally shrugged.

“I know what you want, but I just want you to know that if you were to go into another house, you’d have an easier time changing the world. Your mission might be easier.”

“The might is what worries me. I’d rather be happier and take things slightly slower than have to deal with political fallout in school. I admire Slytherins for their commitment to politics and I know that I’m going to be involved with them later in life, but no one expects the political Gryffindor straight out of Hogwarts. I had taken the Ministry by storm in my last four lives by doing that.”

The hat hummed in reply before shouting, “Gryffindor!”

McGonagall looked pleasantly surprised, holding the hat to her chest. Flitwick seemed disappointed. Jasmine supposed that he had wanted her in his house.

The sorting hat was taken off her head and Dumbledore looked like he swallowed something unpleasant. Did he think that the hat had made a mistake?

“Is there something wrong, Headmaster?”

Dumbledore gave her a look over from head to toe. “No, I just thought that you would have gone into a different house, Ms. Peverell.”

No doubt he assumed that she would have been sorted into Slytherin. Honestly, the house of snakes isn’t too bad, once she got past the blatant racism and classism, the people she had befriended in Slytherin were her friends for the rest of her life. Slytherins, once their loyalty was gained, was hard to break. It was one of the many reasons that Jasmine felt Voldemort gained followers so easily. They had all been friends in school and Tom Riddle had quite a few favors to call in from people he’d attended Hogwarts with.

“Is there something wrong with the house that I’ve been put into?” She asked hesitantly, and Euphemia and McGonagall shook their heads no rather quickly.

“Absolutely not, Ms. Peverell. Gryffindor is a lovely house and as the head of it, I welcome you to Hogwarts. Your list of school supplies will be sent to you home with James’. It was lovely meeting you,” she told Jasmine before turning to her guardian, “and it was nice to see you again, Euphemia. Tell Fleamont I said hello.”

Euphemia smiled. “Yes, and I’ll tell him that you still insist on using his full name, even after the hundreds of times he’s told you otherwise.”

~*~

The rest of the summer had gone by rather quickly. Jasmine’s birthday came and went in a quiet fashion. There was cake, with lots of frosting. She received a few gifts from the Potters. Euphemia had given her a few robes and muggle sets of clothing, it wasn’t something that she had thought of, but it was something extremely useful. Monty had given her a more advanced potions kit as well as a book that has some tips scribbled in the margins, which made smile thinking of her experience with the Half-Blooded Prince. Remus had owled her a bit of chocolate with a note hoping that she had a good day. He apologized for not being there, telling he that he was under the weather. The full moon was that night. Monty, James and Sirius also purchased a broom for her. Though, it might have been for them more than for her. Euphemia wasn’t the biggest fan of quidditch so any excuse to play was worth it.

Which meant for the rest of the day, the whole family was outside riding different brooms playing quidditch for the entire afternoon. Jasmine might have shown off a bit. She had missed being in the air and might have done some rather dangerous dives. After they had finished James swore that he was going to convince her to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Euphemia swore that if Jasmine tried some of those dives at school she would lose her broom privileges. James and Sirius sent her conspiratorial winks behind Euphemia’s back.

Figures.

After that, the summer came to a speedy close. The only incident that came up was Ro constantly harassing Sirius. The little kitten enjoyed stalking Sirius all day long. Ro more than likely could tell that Sirius was a dog Animagus and needed to make sure he didn’t get into trouble without her telling on him. She had ruined nearly all of his pranks while he was at the manor. More than once Jasmine heard Sirius yelp from another place in the manor before he’d come sprinting into her room demanding that she learn to control her cat.

She was never going to control Ro, she was a bit of a wild cat full of mischievous Death magic. All of Death’s creations tended to have minds of their own that even the Master of Death couldn’t really control without them acting up. Ro was much like the invisibility cloak, playful and a fantastic hider.

As soon as Sirius would leave the room, Ro would appear right were his feet had been. The kitten had literally run back with him, completely invisible.

The little scamp.

Leaving for the Hogwarts Express was looming in the near distance. For the first time in a long time, she didn’t want to go to Hogwarts. She was worried about a few things…one: meeting her mother, and two: dealing with people that were going to look at her face and sneer at her.

She knew that dealing with Slytherin’s was going to be a pain in the ass. She luckily had the bloodline to protect her from some of their jibes. She was also the last of a very powerful line in the English Ministry, as well as a pureblood. She was going to need to use that to her advantage soon. Though, she need to find a good place to gain a foothold within Slytherin from her place as an already somewhat outcast Gryffindor.

Euphemia had kindly asked her to watch out for James and Sirius this coming year. She didn’t trust Dumbledore and was worried that he was trying to recruit both James and Sirius to the Order of the Phoenix. Jasmine, of course, promised to do her best. She wasn’t sure on how successful she could be, given they did join in her future, but she’d do her best to make her guardian proud.

But, here she was, packing her trunk, tucking away Ro’s favorite cat toy, bed and scratch post. She then placed her school books around them as well as her favorite robes, for classes and for Hogsmeade excursions. With a one last look around the room, she sighed and closed the lid to her trunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. =)  
> Leave your kudos and comments below!  
> I should be posting again soon.
> 
> ~SugarPhantom


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Hogwarts!

Chapter 8

Traveling on the Hogwarts express with the Marauders was far different from anything she had experienced prior. She had enjoyed quiet rides with Ron and Hermione in a few lives, but most had been spent with Luna Lovegood (when she was old enough to attend), Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini, and occasionally Fred and George. A train ride with Slytherins tended to be filled with civilized conversation, polite questions about the summer, and then coded talk about the war, that if anyone overheard, they’d think they were talking about Quibbler articles. Luna truly was a misunderstood genius. Now, everything was different, none of those people were even thoughts in their parents’ minds and she was no longer Harriet Potter.

Jasmine had been ushered into their compartment and sat down with an unnecessary amount of ceremony (there was some bowing involved and a bequeathing of a password), before she had been introduced to Peter for the first time. He was still just as pathetic as she remembered. The only real difference was that he had both hands, all ten fingers and more hair. A rat would always be a rat. Though, surprisingly enough, she didn’t murder the him then and there, reacting like that would have proved Dumbledore right...and worse, have her expelled. If he only knew the trouble she’d be saving him in long run. But, it wouldn’t have solved any of her future problems and he hadn’t joined the Death Eaters quite yet. She wanted to catch him in the act of betraying his friends and then torture the information he had on his dark master out of him slowly and ever so painfully.

Just to bother the rat, Jasmine let Ro roam the cabin. She gave him a loud hiss before settling behind Jasmine for a nap.

That didn’t mean that Jasmine wasn’t going to watch him very closely. Peter was quiet and not making eye contact with her. She knew that James had written about her to him. James had told everyone he could that he basically had a sister now. She just wondered how much of the truth James told his friend about her past. Peter seemed to be terrified of her, after all, then again, her battle scars were rather terrifying out of context. Either way, the Marauders were planning their welcome feast prank. It was a tradition that they did every year and they always had to top the year before.

The only issue was that Remus had to leave part way through to go to the prefect meeting, much to the other boys’ horror. Sirius was begging him to skip it, just to stay with them. “Those gits don’t need you! Stay here and help us plan, Moony, we’re almost done!"

“You know I can’t do that, Sirius. I need to meet the other prefects.”

Sirius whined again, looking even more like a wounded dog than he already did with his overly shaggy hair and pleading grey eyes. Was he making them water on command?

Jasmine had quite enough of their bad behavior.

“Just go, Remus. I’ll make sure these monsters behave themselves while you’re gone.”

James and Sirius stuck their tongues out at her before Remus left with a fond smile.

“I swear your nine not fifteen,” she grumbled, pulling out a book and silently locking the door to keep James from finding some poor unfortunate soul to prank.

As soon as they knew Remus was out of sight both James and Sirius reached for the handle, only to be shocked. Her cousin yelped and held his hand up to his mouth in pain. Sirius shook his out once and then went to grab the handle again, only to be rewarded with the same results. Peter was watching the whole interaction with a mortified curiosity.

“What did Remus do? Is this some kind of new method for him to get us to behave? We need to have our traditional prank of Snivley before we get to Hogwarts and need to deal with rules,” Sirius pondered, glaring daggers at the handle. Jasmine smiled behind her book as they attempted to break the hex.

"Reckon it’s been weeks since he’s washed his hair,” James said, sharing a grin with his friends, but Jasmine frowned, drawing the lead Marauder’s eye.

“Who are you talking about?” She asked, feigning innocence. She hated that her father and his friends had been bullies. Especially since she had been picked on in every life she had lived by multiple different people and mediums. She was going to stop this here and now, hopefully.

“Oh, some git from Slytherin. He’s a future Death Eater in training.”

“And, he’s best mates with James’ future wife, Lily Evans,” Sirius interjected, elbowing his friend in the ribs. James went crimson.

Jasmine closed her book with a resounding thud. “It sounds like you’re jealous to me, which is no reason to pick on someone. It’s the same things that many of the patrons would do to the children that they would steal and capture. They would find something physically wrong with the newest child and have the others gang up on them, even drive them to suicide. It was all for fun and games. Do you hurt this person for fun, James?”

She saw the moment that her words registered with James. When he realized that maybe what he did to Severus wasn’t all in good fun and the potential ramification that it might have on his relationship with Jasmine.

“Oh, come on, he’s a future Death Eater. He deserves it,” Sirius shouted, waving his arms around, attempting to scare her into submission.

Jasmine Peverell was not one to be tamed by angry men.

“He has a muggleborn friend that you are attempting to drive him away from and potentially into the arms of real Death Eaters. By all accounts, James should be pranking you then, Sirius. If anyone would become a future Death Eater, you would through your association with your family,” she snapped back.

“I chose to leave my family behind,” he roared, getting into her face.

Jasmine stood, never breaking eye contact. In the background James and Peter were trying to pull them away from each other. Ro yowled from her left.

Jasmine chose her words very carefully. James had his hand on her arm, just in case things got physical. He was probably more worried over what she could do to Sirius than the other way around. “You didn’t leave, your ran away. Not everyone has the options of running away to a safe place when things are bad at home, Sirius.”

She could see the righteous anger start to leave his eyes and melancholy take over. He sat back down with his arms crossed.

Jasmine knew that she could guilt James into leaving Severus alone. She only needed to twist his arm just right about her past and mention how disappointed she’d be, and he would think about stopping or hesitate enough to miss the moment of opportunity. Sirius was another matter entirely. He was a Black, and they were vindictive to an absurd degree. Jasmine knew that she was going to get into a lot more of those screaming matches with Sirius in the future over his pranks.

She sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose and sat down. “Look, I get that you love to prank people. I just think that pranking shouldn’t be bullying. I’ve seen and dealt with so much of it. I don’t want to see people I consider my family doing what others had been doing to me for years. I know what it is like to be on the receiving end of an unfriendly wand.”

James deflated slightly, running a nervous hand through his hair, causing his glasses to go askew. He gently took a seat next to an unresponsive Sirius. “No, I understand what you’re saying. That sometimes, our pranks could be considered…” he swallowed. “Cruel to the point of bullying and even abuse.”

No doubt, he’d been called out about it before, by the lovely Ms. Evans. Jasmine wondered why it took her in particular to talk sense into him. Maybe he hadn’t believed that Lily didn’t enjoy seeing him show off. She was a talented witch, maybe he felt that proving he was just as adept at magic made him seem better somehow. His through process didn’t seem logical, but he was a teenager.

“The one that you were talking about for the Feast seems fun. It targets everyone, even the Professors. That’s a prank, that, while it might not be appreciated by everyone, treats everyone the same. That shows restraint and magical talent. Your paramour might enjoy it. It seems like a lot of fun,” Jasmine told him with a small smile.

James’ hazel eyes lit up and the mere thought of Lily liking his prank. He was already in love with her and he didn’t even know it. It made Jasmine happy to know that James held a genuine love for her mother. She had heard that he had cared about her more than anything in world, but she had never seen it to believe that it was completely true.

The compartment was quite for a few minutes. No one wanted to be the first one to speak and James knew the moment he opened his mouth it was going to be about Lily, no one wanted to hear about his crush, again. Sirius was huffily sulking in his seat, Peter was pointedly looking anywhere, but at Jasmine and Jasmine had opened a book and was reading, ignoring everyone in the room with her. This lead to Ro getting bored and this kitten got bored easily. It also always led to a lot trouble for all parties involved…

So, the cat launched herself across the compartment and onto Sirius’ unsuspecting face. This was followed by Sirius yowl of pain, James, Peter and Jasmine all vainly trying to dislodge the cat that had forced her claws in Sirius’ hair and she wasn’t letting go.

It was pure pandemonium.

It was the scene that Remus walked into.

Everyone had stopped when the door had slid open, their eyes wide. Even the cat seemed genuinely shocked that someone dared to disturb them. “Should I come back later? This seems like a bad time?” Remus asked dryly, a grin fighting its way on his face. He’d seen Ro attack his friend before at the manor. He had always assumed that Jasmine had sent her cat after Sirius, but now he was realizing that it might not have been that way. Jasmine had denied being a part of her cat’s nefarious plots after all. She’d warned them of Ro’s intelligence. None of them had listened.

“Moony, while your scathing wit and sarcasm is usually appreciated, celebrated, some might even claim. We need your help here,” James replied pulling at the claws once more, only getting a hiss of pain out of Sirius.

“Just get the bloody cat out of my hair!” Sirius shouted. Jasmine could see people gathering in the hallway, trying to see what the Marauders were up to this early in the school year.

Jasmine had enough of her cat playing games. This is why Death shouldn’t be allowed to create living things as replacement hallows. Death magic tended to make things playful in the worst of ways. “Ro, that’s enough,” Jasmine told the cat, pushing some of Master of Death authority into her voice.

Ro’s claws retracted, and she hopped onto the opposite side of the cabin, jumped up onto the trunks, striped tail hanging from the luggage rack. “Your cat is mental,” Sirius muttered, eyeing the feline above him. Jasmine swore the cat had a grin on her tiny face.

Jasmine’s eyes narrowed. They’d be having a talk later. If a cat could pale in worry, Ro would have done just that. She had gone too far in her quest for gaining attention of an entire room.

“Remus, is everything alright? I heard shouting,” a voice asked from behind Remus. A mane of red hair was the first thing that Jasmine noticed, followed by a bright pair of innocent green eyes, which hardened the moment her eyes landed on James, who was patting Sirius slightly bloody head.

“Think it will be okay, Prongs?” Sirius inquired, a frown molded onto his usually smiling face.

Jasmine noticed that Lily’s face was slowly beginning to match her hair as she watched James tend to his best friend, bent over him slightly so he could get a better idea of the damage Ro did to Sirius already fragile head.

Was Lily checking him out?

No, she was turning an odd shade a purple…

That couldn’t be healthy.

“Pads, I think your hair will make it through the evening. It was a close call, but Jasmine managed to convince the feline devil to let go,” James replied dramatically and both boys broke out into near contagious laughter.

“Potter!” Lily shouted, wand out as she took inventory of the cabin around her, that for the most part was completely intact, save for Jasmine’s book that dropped onto the floor as well as some bags that had fallen from the seats in their scuffle to remove Ro.

The demeanor change in James when he heard Lily’s voice was interesting. He stood rim rod straight and ran a hand through his hair. “Evans, what brings you to the Marauders’ cabin?” He asked voice oozing with false bravado.

No wonder she couldn’t stand him.

Jasmine crinkled her nose in distain and moved to pick up her book, finally catching Lily’s notice.

The redhead gave her a once over, more than likely trying to figure out what she had been doing in the Marauders cabin in the first place. She appeared to be the same age, her tie claimed she was a Gryffindor, but she wasn’t a familiar face. But, then Jasmine noticed that Lily’s gaze lingered on the scars littering her face and her slightly unfocused left eye and she averted her gaze. “Who are you? You weren’t in school with us last year…” Lily trailed off looking up quickly to make eye contact before looking over Jasmine’s left shoulder.

“I’m Jasmine Peverell. If you’ve been reading the Prophet there is a fairly large article from early July that has quite a bit about where I’m from,” Jasmine replied, her accent coming out rather thick, “And, I’d appreciate it if you would look me in the eyes when speaking to me. I know the scars are odd, but they aren’t that bad, honestly.”

The article only covered the rescue of the kids locked in the basement of the manor. Mrs. Potter had told her to tell people she was one of the many that had been locked down there to avoid the public eye as sole survivor of the upper floor attack.

Lily flushed a bit at being caught avoiding her face, but she pushed forward. “Is there a reason that you are spending time with Potter and his gang of miscreants?” She spat, giving the Marauders, save Remus, rather hate filled glares.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at the naiveté of her question. Lily really had no right to be prying into her personal life. They had just met. It didn’t matter all that much that she was spending time with James or not. “Well, it be hard to avoid James, since his family took me in after a string of rather unfortunate events that I don’t have to go into detail for you,” Jasmine answered hotly, her temper starting to flare up a notch.

She might have lived nine different lives before this, but being asked about abuse never went well with her. Jasmine always got defensive about this kind of thing.

“I just feel that I should know the people that I’m going to living with for the rest of the year. I read about the article you mentioned, and I had a few questions…”

What a presumptuous brat. Did she have any idea what she was asking Jasmine to relive?

Jasmine felt like a deer caught in headlights for a moment as she remembered the fight that led her to be in the Potter’s care. There was a rather large group congregating outside of their cabin and she really didn’t want to make some kind of scene by yelling before she even got to school. She didn’t need anything getting back to Dumbledore that she was unhinged by students telling stories of the attack.

James seemed to sense her discomfort and put a hand on Jasmine’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “Evans, I think you might have stepped over a line. My cousin has been through a lot and she doesn’t need to explain herself to you,” he said, not sounding like the cocky arse from a few moments prior. Lily seemed to realize the same thing, her posture going from offensive to defensive under James’ rather intense glare, something she hadn’t really ever received from him before.

“Sorry,” she whispered before turning around and making her way further down the train.

As soon as she was out of the doorway, Remus slammed the door shut before any of the on lookers could start asking questions. Sirius cast a powerful locking charm and Peter pulled a few pieces of chocolate for everyone to share.

“I told Evans to leave,” James said stunned at his own behavior, staring at Jasmine as if she had compelled him to do it against his will.

Much to Jasmine’s surprise, Sirius was the one to reply, “Mate, Prongs, she’s your cousin, basically you sister. Evans insulted and scared her a little bit. You were doing your sibling duty to protect her.”

“But I just turned Evans away!”

Jasmine rolled her eyes. “Well, she seemed far more interested in the James that protected his cousin from harm than the arse that greeted her. What was wrong with you talking to her like that? Has your mum not taught you how to speak to women?” Jasmine answered in reply, causing James to flush a bright red.

“Oh, she taught him, but I don’t think any of the lessons or howlers taught him anything,” Remus replied with a toothy smile, amber eyes dancing as he more than likely recalled dozens of times James had received a howler from his mother demanding for his behavior to improve.

“What are you talking about? I just said hello to her,” James grumbled, crossing his arms in front of him, a pout forming.

The picture of a spoilt child.

“James, everything about you changed as soon as you noticed her. Your posture shifted, you ran a hand through your hair, and then your tone of voice changed to a rather conceited pureblood heir. It wasn’t you. I can understand why she doesn’t like you if that’s the James you show her whenever she’s around,” Jasmine replied. “I didn’t like that James either.”

James looked to his friends for confirmation. Sirius lounged against the far wall, taking up far too much room and squishing poor Peter. “I have to agree with Jazzy-pants. You are different around Evans, always have been.”

Remus nodded continuing where Sirius left off, “Well, at first you were outright nervous all the time. He could barely string sentences together around her for the longest time. She must have thought he was an idiot, but then, I think, that you hid your nervousness through your arse-holery.”

Jasmine couldn’t have said it better herself. She just wanted to know why none of his friends had pointed this behavior out before now? Maybe they had, and James had denied the whole thing? That was always a possibility.

James let out a long-suffering sigh, “well, it doesn’t matter, because she still hates me. Let’s get back to our welcome feast prank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave your kudos and comments below!
> 
> ~SugarPhantom


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts...

Chapter 9

Jasmine was ushered into the Great Hall, the Marauders leading her towards the Gryffindor table with wide grins on their faces as they pointed out and explained the different seating areas, as well as casting spells subtly for the master prank to go off. She ended up sitting sandwiched between James and Sirius with Peter and Remus across from her. The Great Hall wasn’t all that different in the past, there were still candles floating in a charmed ceiling of the night sky, the house tables were longer, but in the same space. It was familiar, a welcome change from being in the past where everything seemed utterly different.

She wasn’t left to her thoughts for very long before they watched as hordes of first years were brought in and sorted.

She had never seen so many kids get sorted at once and she looked around the school, there were at least seven hundred students in the hall and the staff table had ten professors she’d of subjects she had never been offered.

If Jasmine had thought that this school had been magically powerful with only a third of student body and faculty, she had been severely underestimating how concentrated magic could feel with so many untrained witches and wizards in a single space could create.

The war had taken too many people, too many muggleborns children in particular. Wizarding Europe needed to keep this blood alive and she was going to need to be that propellent of change. She had to get her father’s research out and into the open. She’d found some rather interesting theories in a journal before she had left and wanted to bring her findings out publicly. Jasmine had a feeling that this discovery was what had her father killed in the first place, though the research was supposed to have been destroyed in the “car accident” that had taken his life.

She’d change as much as she could, make the future a better and safer place, not just for her, but for all the people that were going to be born in, friends that she was never going to meet.

Jasmine would do it, she’d save everyone, even if it killed her. Voldemort was going to be stopped far before he could get a larger foothold into the wizarding world. She had around six and half years before he would attempt to kill James, Lily and their future child. Not a lot of time to build supporters, but she could do it. Jasmine had knowledge on the future, she had an advantage. The first step to dismantling Tom was to take away his funding, which would mean talking to the Malfoy family and Black families, since they were his staunchest, and wealthiest, supporters.

Dumbledore stood after the last first year took their seat at the Slytherin table. “Another year at Hogwarts has begun! Now, as you know there are a few rules that I feel are necessary to repeat, due to some rather rambunctious students continually breaking them,” his eyes traveled to the Marauders, who saluted him. A few chuckles were given at their antics before the Headmaster resumed speaking, “to reiterate, no one is to go into the Forbidden Forest, it received its name for a reason. The next announcement is that Professor Flitwick is going to start up his dueling club again. He is going to hand pick four or five students from each year to practice, and compete in duels with other schools.”

Dumbledore looked like he swallowed something foul after he made that particular announcement. Jasmine wasn’t entirely sure why. This way he would know who the best duelists in his school were. He could then attempt to recruit them to his order. But, it didn’t seem like he was interested in fighters at this point, just sheep. 

Jasmine grinned rather lazily at the idea of knowing all the best duelists in the school. She could use some friends that had similar skill sets to her. “Now, without further ado, let the feast begin!” Dumbledore said, clapping his hands, signaling for the food to appear, but nothing happened.

James grinned.

Dumbledore tired again.

Nothing changed and Sirius grinned.

The Headmaster tried a third time and still nothing.

Remus looked like he was on the verge of laughter, Peter wasn’t even trying to hide his amusement.

Dumbledore looked at the boys, raising an eyebrow. James counted down from three with his fingers.

The room rocketed with color a as soon as his pointer finger went down. There were startled shouts and some terrified screams, but as soon as the bright lights did the entire welcome prank come to fruition. All the tables had patronous like animals matching the house floating above each table in their house colors. Quite a few students were mesmerized by the impressive charm work that was needed to pull this off, while upper year students were becoming impatient, waiting for the Marauders to finish up their prank so they could eat. They sat above the table where the food would be and with a snap of James’ fingers and a wave of Remus, Peter and Sirius’ wands the animals literally vomited the food up onto the tables.

It sounded disgusting and looked accurate to how a lion, badger, snake and raven would vomit. Luckily, the food looked perfectly fine and just as delicious as she remembered. Though, many students seemed to be afraid to eat what was in front of them, but then the Marauders started to pull and pick food from the table and eat with gusto.

Jasmine took a peek at the staff table and saw McGonagall holding her fork so tight her knuckles were turning an unhealthy white. The boys really pushed the woman to her limit when it came to how much she was willing to handle for a prank. Jasmine could see the inner desire to take off house points, but refrained herself since it would put Gryffindor in the negative and no one wanted that.

It also didn’t seem like Dumbledore was going to reprimand them for their creative introduction to new term at Hogwarts. Jasmine had to admit that it was interesting to watch, and the first years seemed to be utterly fascinated with the magic used in their prank. She somewhat wished the Weasley twins had been able to actually discuss pranks with Remus and Sirius in her futures. When she had spoken to her Godfather about the mischief they got up to in school he never mentioned things like this and they seemed like they were important moments in his childhood. She had assumed that all of their pranks were targeting certain people and bullying for the most part. She had been skeptical about this prank when it had been planned on the train since it seemed tame.

Jasmine was honestly still waiting for the Slytherins to have something horrendously wrong with their food that was going to make them sick or something. Luckily, it never happened.

Halfway through dinner Jasmine was tapped on the shoulder by a young blonde Gryffindor girl. She had a familiar round face and smile, but she couldn’t put her finger on where she’d seen her. The Marauders opted to ignore her and continue to eat their dinners.

“Is there something that you need?” Jasmine asked politely, her fingers drumming on the table to alleviate some nervousness. No one had bothered to speak to her besides the Marauders since Lily’s attempt on the train.

Her bright blue eyes lit up at Jasmine’s receptiveness, “Yes! I wanted to introduce myself, I’m Alice Lancaster. Lily told me that you’ll be sharing a dorm with us this year. I wanted to say hello before we all get sent off to bed.”

Jasmine’s heart jumped into her throat. This was Neville’s mother. She had never gotten to speak to her Godmother before. Alice had always been too insane to understand her in the future. Neville looked so much like her that it hurt. Jasmine vaguely wondered where Frank Longbottom was, but she figured she’d find out soon enough.

Jasmine held out an, ever so slightly, shaky hand. She hadn’t been this nervous to introduce herself to anyone in a while. She would have been nervous to meet her mother, had it not gone so wrong. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Jasmine Peverell.”

Alice nodded, a stray curl drifted into her face. Jasmine’s introduction seemed to confirm something for the fifth year Gryffindor that brought a friendly smile to her face. “That’s what I thought. You made quite a stir politically when you claimed your last name on British soil. In a few more years your family’s fortune would have gone to the Ministry.”

Yes, Jasmine had heard something like that happened from Euphemia when she was still in the hospital. Most of the purebloods around Britain knew that a Peverell Heir had been found and their house reclaimed. Jasmine just hoped that there were quite a few Pureblood Lords quaking in their boots. She was still waiting for a complete bank statement from Gringotts for all debts owed to her family.

“I heard something along those lines,” Jasmine replied with a wry grin.

“Glad to know that there are still people willing to stir the political pot, as it were, that aren’t dark wizards. We need more neutral families back in the mix.”

Jasmine couldn’t agree more. “Glad that I can be of service.”

"Yes, well if you ever need time away from these miscreants,” she motioned to the gaggle of Marauders surrounding her, “you’re welcome to come and sit with me and my friends a bit down the table. Merlin knows how you’ve put up with them for so long already.”

Jasmine snorted at the slightly offended looks the boys sent her way. “It takes the patience of a saint, let me tell you.”

Alice laughed, light and airy, a dimple became more pronounced on her left cheek. Her name was called from down the table and sighed. “Duty calls,” Alice said and pivoted on her heels and turned back towards Lily and another girl that Jasmine didn’t recognize.

“What did Alice want?” Sirius asked, a mouthful of what Jasmine thought was chicken and mash, but honestly didn’t care enough to find out.

“Chew with your mouth closed, you mutt,” she replied, swatting him once as he swallowed, “But, she just wanted to know if I was the Pureblood Heir she thought I was or not. The revival of the Peverell line has created quite a stir in the Ministry. There were quite a few pockets that were going to be lined with my family’s money once it got into Ministry hands in three or four years.”

James waved a fork in the air, bits of food falling off, “Mum was talking about that. She was furious that they were going after a line’s money like that. It was line theft, plain and simple. The Ministry shouldn’t be allowed access to family vaults, not even branch families, it wouldn’t be right, not unless the last head declares it otherwise.”

Remus frowned, “But then it would just sit in Gringotts forever.”

"Not like the goblins would care all that much, but heirs to lines tend to pop up ever few generations after a line is thought to have ended. It’s where the whole theory of muggles stealing pureblood magic comes from.”

Jasmine rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the claim. “Except, if they check linage charts, all muggleborns are from squib lines that trace back to pureblood families.”

Sirius bit rather viciously into a chicken leg, “Yes, but most pureblood burn off or never acknowledge that a squib is even born into their line. Their records are lost so they can claim that the muggles are stealing their magic.”

Jasmine twirled her fork in thought before pointing in at Sirius. “The only issue with that claim is that the linage test gives the name and generations leading back to the pureblood line. They can’t deny what is in front of them. The tests are drawn from goblin magic that deals in blood and that can’t lie, no matter how dirty some purebloods may think certain kinds are,” she commented. James, Peter and Remus were just watching the interaction between Sirius and Jasmine. It wasn’t often that Sirius was actually, well, serious.

Jasmine seemed to know that right buttons to press to get him to use his pureblood upbringing. It made him sound knowledgeable.

A truly terrifying sight to behold.

Despite being one of the top students in his year, Sirius certainly didn’t act the part and most forgot, until he’d talk about blood magic, politics or anything else that pertained to pureblood history and politics. He had been raised as the Heir to the House of Black.

Even though James had a similar upbringing, his parents had kept him out of a lot of the more serious political matters until they felt he was old enough to handle what was going on in the world. They had only just started teaching him the finer points on land dealings, business and politics. Sirius had been doing this since he could speak.

Sirius folded his hands out in front of him, “I’ve never heard of this linage test before. It could change the wizarding world if you could bring it out into the open.”

“It would figure you hadn’t. It is mostly used on unnamed attack victims, hence why it was used on me. They weren’t sure if I was ever going wake up and needed to inform my family of either my hospitalization or my passing. Muggleborns would need to ask for the test to be performed and since it is so obscure not many would even know to request one. If I can information about the test then I could potentially change the political climate regarding muggleborns and squibs,” Jasmine replied, tapping her fingers on the aged wooden table in front of her. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to figure out what she needed to get done.

So much planning and so little time to get it all done…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave your comments and kudos below!
> 
> See you soon,  
> ~SugarPhantom


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the school year starts....

Chapter 10

 **  
**No one had gotten sick by the time they had all gone up to bed. So, Jasmine assumed that they literally had a harmless welcome back prank every year, and that was it. She had then been herded to Gryffindor Tower where Alice and her friend Marlene McKinnon helped her up the stairs to their dorm room. There were around thirteen fifth Gryffindor girls, fourteen counting Jasmine, or at least that’s what Alice had told her as they climbed the stairs. She’d be staying with her, Marlene and Lily. They were the only dorm room with any space.

“Sorry for Lily’s absence, she had to get the first years settled into their dorms and then she needed to talk to McGonagall about her duties as prefect this term. She’s going to have so much extra work doing the job of two prefects. Merlin knows Remus isn’t going to do his job with James and Sirius bossing him around,” Marlene muttered as she pushed open the door to their room.

Jasmine noticed that there were name plates on the doors with the first name and then last initial of each person living in the dorms. The names were embroidered differently, each held a style that seemed specific to the person. Jasmine’s was full of winter branches twining through each letter, pantomiming Death’s embrace. Alice’s was loopy with leaves sprouting up at every corner. Marlene’s had balloon letters, a broom and a quaffle surrounding it. Lily’s was covered in flowers and vines. The I in her name was even dotted with a daisy. It was something that she hadn’t seen in the future and she wondered why it had been taken away.

“Oh, do you like the charm work? Lily thought it up. She figured it would help everyone know where we’re all living.”

And that’s why it disappeared. Either it was taken down by McGonagall, who couldn’t bear to see Lily’s handiwork around the castle after her untimely death or her mother’s magic died with her.

"It’s lovely. I haven’t seen anything quite like it.”

“You wouldn’t have. She created it with her…friend…Snape. They two of them are always trying to make new things. Though, Snape’s spells tend to be…darker in tone,” Alice replied carefully, not wanting to slander Severus in a place where Lily could potentially overhear her.

Jasmine wanted to bash her head into a wall. She had forgotten about Severus. She understood his motives in the future, after about five different lifetimes, but she still couldn’t stand dealing with his snarky arse. She hoped he wasn’t quite as bad as a teen, but she highly doubted it.

She’d bet her father’s journals that she was going to have double potions with Slytherins as her first class in the morning. It was tradition after all, one that had been established long before her time at Hogwarts. She had asked Charlie and Bill about it, as well as Sirius and Remus. Even McGonagall said that when she had attended Hogwarts her first class as a Gryffindor almost every year was double potions with Slytherin.

Jasmine sighed. It would be her luck to need to deal with Snape first thing in the morning.

“Is there something wrong with this Snape,” Jasmine inquired as she moved towards her bed at the far corner of the room. She could already list what was wrong with Snape, but she wanted to hear what other people had to say about him.

Ro had already made herself comfortable by sleeping on Jasmine’s pillow, traitor. She was never going to get all that cat hair out of that now. Ro was truly an evil mastermind.

Alice and Marlene shared a look while they considered their thoughts on Snape. Marlene spoke first.

“Severus Snape is a troubled Slytherin. He cares about Lily, but that’s because their childhood friends. He hates muggleborns and half-bloods and talks about them like their rubbish. All of them except Lily. I think she hopes that she can change him, but I think he’s going to hurt her in the long run. I’d watch myself around him, if I were you,” she warned, flopping down unto her bed, face first.

Jasmine always found it ironic that a lot of half-bloods hated other half-bloods. It never made much sense to her.

Alice let out a strained sigh. “Marlene, I think that we should let Jasmine decide what to do with Snape when she meets him for the first time. I find him to be a very private person and he trusts Lily. From what she’s told me, he has had a hard life.”

Jasmine had a feeling that both of them were right to an extent. Severus was more than likely a budding dark wizard, who had powerful friends that wanted to follow a powerful dark lord. Severus Snape didn’t have any money or prestige to resist his friends demands in Slytherin. He more than likely owed them something for even talking to him. His mother had ruined the Prince name by marrying a muggle after all.

She’d deal with him when the time came. Jasmine was going to really need to prepare for Lily’s entrance. The young witch was more than likely going to give her an earful for something or another. Jasmine hadn’t treated her that kindly on the train and the Marauders weren’t here to protect her from Lily’s wrath.

Though, Jasmine doubted that Lily had anything on Mrs. Weasley’s rage.

By the time Jasmine had changed into her sleepwear Lily slowly made her way into the room. She didn’t even notice Jasmine at first as she made a beeline for her own bed between Alice and Marlene.

Though when she finally noticed the extra bed her gaze turned towards her newest roommate. Her emerald eyes could cut diamonds with the glare she was sending Jasmine’s way. “What is she doing here?”

Marlene let out a sigh, “she’s living here, Lily. We went through this with you earlier. We are the only dorm room in the tower with extra space right now.”

“Whatever,” Lily muttered mutinously.

“How were the first years?” Alice asked, breaking the ice somewhat as she plopped down on Lily’s side of the bed. The red head groaned.

“They’re so needy. They all wanted me to help them unpack or I had to give some of them hugs when they told me that they missed home. Then I needed to go and talk to McGonagall, who told me that I’m to show Jasmine around tomorrow. Apparently, we have the same class schedule.”

Marlene whistled. “Damn, Jasmine, you must be really smart to get into the same classes as Lily!”

Jasmine felt a bit of heat creeping into her cheeks. “I suppose. This is my first time attending a school, so maybe it was all a fluke up until this point,” she admitted with a wave of her hand.

Alice rolled her eyes as she flopped on the bed. “If you tested into or did any work for these classes and were admitted, then you more than qualify for them. Why are all my friends so infuriately intelligent!” She grumbled, raising her hands above her head in exasperation.

Marlene let out a small breathy laugh, not the kind of laugh that Jasmine pictured coming out of her, she thought that Marlene would have a snorting kind of laugh, not the silent kind she had just done.

“I’m a smart friend? Alice, you give yourself too little credit! You’re really good in Herbology and Defense! You’re going to be an Auror one day! You and Frank are going to be the cutest couple on the force!” Marlene exclaimed, giving a little hop in the air in her excitement, her already high-pitched voice going a smidge higher.

“You want to be an Auror with your boyfriend?” Jasmine asked, eyebrow raised as Alice rolled around on her bed, burying her face in her sheets.

“Marlene! Frank and I aren’t even dating yet! You’re going to make Jasmine think I’m obsessed with the Longbottom Heir!”

Jasmine felt a grin making its way onto her face. “Ah, you’re interested in that Frank. I’ve heard horror stories about his mother. You must really like a challenge,” she replied, and Alice’s face turned a bright red.

“Who wouldn’t approve of Alice?” Lily snapped, her fists clenched as she glared accusatorily at Jasmine.

Marlene let out a long sigh. “Lily, Augusta Longbottom is very particular on who her son is allowed to date. She has to personally approve of them. There’s a reason that Frank hasn’t asked Alice out to Hogsmeade yet. The poor boy wants to, but he can’t. Pureblood politics can be tricky, and love isn’t always the reason for marriages,” she explained with a weary shrug.

Marlene had probably had similar talks with her parents. She was a half-blood, but she came from a long line of purebloods prior to that. Her father no doubt had expectations of who she was going to marry.

“You should go after Frank first. Ignore the bloody rules and ask Frank to Hogsmeade,” Lily told her best friend, green eyes shining. Alice let out a groan from under the pillow she had covered her face with.

A small chime came from a clock on the wall, signaling that it was elven in the evening. All four girls stare at the clock in morbid fascination for a moment before Lily cursed and ran over to her trunk and rifled through it for some sleepwear. Jasmine noticed that the other two followed suit. She let out a long breath and wished that she could stay up a bit longer, but then flicked her wand out and summoned her clothing from her trunk, not bothering with looking through it on her own. She had charmed that trunk to have almost too many compartments and didn’t have enough time to attempt to find where she had put her clothes.

~*~

Morning came too quickly for Jasmine’s liking. Ro woke her up by kneading her little paws in her cheek near her very sensitive rune mark. She none too gently pulled her cat from her face and got out of bed. She looked at the time and realized that breakfast had already started. Jasmine turned towards her roommates’ beds and noticed that they were all empty. There was a well placed silencing charm around her bed so that should wouldn’t have heard them get up.

Well, it seemed that none of them had attempted to wake her up or even wait to see if she knew where the Great Hall was. Jasmine supposed that this was their way of hazing the new girl. Too bad, jokes on them, she’d be able to find her away around Hogwarts without a problem. “Thanks, Ro,” Jasmine told her cat, giving her one last pet before she dressed herself and made her way to the Great Hall.

She pretended to get lost once or twice. Breakfast would continue for at least another thirty minutes. If she wasted any more time she’d miss her morning meal, and no one wanted to deal with Jasmine when she was hungry.

So, she pushed on forwards and into the hall. Jasmine didn’t even spare Lily and her friends a glance. She noticed Alice blushing out of the corner of her eyes when Jasmine made no move to acknowledge them. If they were going to be petty bints, she would just ignore them. She could sense Lily pointedly not looking anywhere near Jasmine, Marlene putting her head in her hands. It seemed some of them regretted their actions.

Who knew that Lily Evans could be so bloody petty. She hadn’t even really done anything. Jasmine just told her that she wasn’t comfortable sharing her past with her. It reminded Jasmine a bit of Hermione. Her bushy-haired friend from another lifetime hadn’t become her friend easily. They had fought like cats and dogs for nearly a month before Hermione had nearly been killed by a Mountain Troll. Then again, Lily actually had friends, unlike Hermione. Jasmine was also the new girl that people were curious about, but found frightening, and to a degree someone oddly attractive. She just hoped that Lily came around a bit faster than Hermione.

She moved her way around the tables and found the Marauders hastily stuffing a piece of parchment into Remus’ defense textbook. They had been looking at the map, then? Were they making sure that she made it to breakfast on time? She hoped so, and it brought a small smile onto her previously frowning face. “And what are you lot up to?” Jasmine asked, sitting down and grabbing a muffin and a bit of oatmeal and berries.

“Nothing really,” James said, stuffing a bit of honey covered toast into his mouth.

Ugh.

“Why didn’t you come down with Evans?” Sirius questioned as he pulled out Jasmine’s timetable and waved it in front of her.

“She said that you didn’t want to eat, but Prongs was skeptical,” Peter quipped up from the left of Remus. Jasmine had almost missed him.

She grabbed the time table.

“They put a silencing charm on my bed and left before I woke up. It seems that I might not be welcome in their little group,” she replied, as she read over her timetable.

Double potions with Slytherin right after breakfast.

She knew that this would happen.

"Would you lot mind showing me to my classes today?” She inquired, waiting for their reactions.

Remus plucked her schedule out of her hand and read it over once. His eyebrow rising as he took in her course load. She was no slacker and she’d prove that to everyone. “You have a lot of the same classes I do. I can take you to them today. No need to get lost,” he told her handing the piece of paper back.

“Thank you.”

Remus sent her a small smile in return before he turned back to his breakfast. Sirius was making kissing faces behind his back and she stuck her tongue out at him. The dog Animagus gave her the finger. “Is that anyway to treat a lady, Padfoot?” James asked, motioning to his friend’s gesture.

“Mr. Black! What do you think you’re doing?” McGonagall shouts and Sirius dashed out of the Great Hall, the transfiguration professor hot on his heels.

Was this normal? None of the other Marauders even flinched.

“Does that happen often?”

James snorted. “More so than you’d expect.”

She rolled her eyes at the images that flood her mind. Sirius got up into a lot of trouble, he’d told her so in the future, but she hadn’t really believed him. Now though…The Marauders were true troublemakers, driving the professors mad and causing chaos. It brought a fond smile to her scarred face. It was bittersweet that she had the soul of someone who was the child of Lily and James, but had the body of someone who barely had ties to James.

It wasn’t long before the remaining Marauders made their way to potions. They were basically acting as bodyguards, surrounding her on all sides so no one would bump into her and push her. It was kind, but completely unnecessary. Jasmine was more than capable of taking care of herself, despite how delicate she looked. Only one Slytherin tried to get in between her and the Marauders and she recognized him. It was Theodore Nott senior. Her Theo had looked remarkably like his father, they had the same aristocratic features, high cheekbones, the same dark brown hair that always had a slight wave to it, and the same thin mouth. The major difference was their eyes, Theo’s had always been a warm earthy brown, his father’s eyes were a stone-cold grey.

Theodore Nott Senior was a cold bastard that beat his son and killed his wife, the same man that would one day end up in Azkaban for killing, hunting, and torturing muggles, muggleborns, half-bloods and magical creatures. Was there any way to save a man that could wander down that path? Theo had mentioned that his mother said that her husband hadn’t always been awful, he’d been caring until Voldemort had gotten a hold of him.

Jasmine had a theory that the dark mark drove his followers to insanity if they weren’t skilled enough in Occlumency. Only Severus had really kept his sanity in the end and he was a bastard on his best days. Maybe the mark might have amplified that?

She shook her head and ignored it, turning to look at Theodore Nott Senior before James hexed him. “Can I help you?” She asked, her tone causal, yet guarded.

The Slytherin took in her face, noticing the scars and her odd eyes before replying. “Just seeing the monster they let into the castle. I was expecting someone more imposing when I heard that a Lord slayer was going to attend Hogwarts,” he replied giving her another up and down, now taking in the littering of scars up and down on her arms. It was rather easy to tell that they were from hexes, curses and all matter of dark magic. His eyes narrow on the mark next to her sightless eye and his gives her a nod of approval before walking away towards the potions classroom.

She had passed his inspection, she supposed.

“What was that about?” James questions, glaring at the retreating back of the Slytherin fifth year.

“Politics, James, politics,” she answered with shrug. She had passed some kind of test. She was probably a popular topic in the Slytherin common room last night. Quite a lot of their families owed her family ancient favors. They’d all be watching her to see if she was an heir that they could push around or if she was someone they could ally with.

James gave her an incredulous look before motioning into the potions classroom dramatically. Sirius was already sitting in the room near the back, a shit eating grin gracing his features. The other three Marauders took their seats and Jasmine made her way towards the front of the room, passing Lily, Alice, Marlene and another girl that she didn’t know. She noticed that Severus was sitting away from Lily and his own table by himself.

Had they already started fighting? Were blood loyalties really that important at fifteen? Or was it something else?

Either way, when Slughorn noticed her he clapped his hands and beckoned her over. “Ah, you must be Jasmine Peverell! It’s lovely to meet you! I read some of your work this summer and it was top notch. Now, Albus told me about your eyes, so why don’t you sit in the front next to Severus, so you don’t have to strain your good one,” he said and motioned for her to take a seat next to a brooding Severus Snape. “Don’t worry, he’s one of my best students! I have a feeling you’ll work well together!”

He clapped his hands again and nudged her towards the dour teen. Oh, this would be an interesting lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave your comments and kudos below!
> 
> ~SugarPhantom

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Leave your comments and kudos below!  
> More to come soon!  
> This is a cross-post from FF and Wattpadd. I had a fan ask if I could post here as well, so I made some time to start slowly reposting the entire thing.  
> As you can tell from the total chapter description at the top, there's a lot to bring over.  
> Please bear with me. 
> 
> ~SugarPhantom


End file.
